


Sweet as Cookies

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, Like why, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Who even am I any more, Witches, why is it so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy is an owner of a coffeeshop who has always been good at giving people the right drink. He meets the Vagabond when the man saves him from being robbed. Jeremy is pulled into a world he didn’t even know he was actually already in.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Dedicated to my patron saints J and Cali, who came up with this idea and encouraged me to pursue the cuteness despite my angst heart.
Comments: 110
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy didn’t have a lot of absolutely stellar days, in all honesty. He was a small business owner, he didn’t exactly expect to have great days very often. Though being alone in his shop with a gun pointed at him was definitely not going to make it into his top ten of greatest days as a coffeeshop owner. _This is going to be so much paperwork._

“You sure you wouldn’t rather just get a drink?” He offered dryly, “You strike me as a caramel mocha kinda guy.”

“Just give me the cash,” the robber growled.

“Alright, alright,” Jeremy grumbled.

He shifted over to the cash register and started punching in the command to open the drawer. 

_ Ding, ding! _

He and the robber both looked around at the man entering the shop. They both appeared to be utterly stunned by the black skull mask as the man stalked toward them. The infamous Vagabond gripped the gun in the man’s hand. The robber let go in a hurry, throwing his hands up in surrender. Vagabond pistol whipped him with his own firearm and Jeremy was legitimately unsure if it was the blow or the fear that knocked the guy out. 

Vagabond turned toward Jeremy, tucking the gun in his jeans. He pointed at Jeremy then made an okay symbol with his hand. Jeremy blinked rapidly at him a moment. _Whoa, his eyes are so blue._

“O-Oh, y-yes!” Jeremy finally sputtered, “Th-Thank you! Y-You saved my ass-m-my cash, I mean! I-I have insurance, b-but you know it’s a pain in the cash-th-the ass, I mean! Um, or a-are you trying to take it??”

Vagabond’s eyes narrowed at him.

“N-No of course not,” Jeremy dismissed, shakily, “Wh-What would Fake AH do with a couple hundred? Haha. Um. D-Do you want some cookies? As thanks? Er, or cof-no, hot chocolate?”

He carefully shifted sideways and pulled out a cookie from the display. 

“You strike me as an oatmeal cranberry kind,” he announced, holding it out, “Um, i-it’s called a Raven Cookie, actually.”

He held it up to show Vagabond whose eyes widened at him.

“It’s shaped like a bird,” he mumbled, blushing, feeling a bit stupid, “Old family recipe. I’ll put a bunch in a bag for you? If you want? And some white hot chocolate too? I-If you want?”

Vagabond nodded slowly, uncertainly. Jeremy hurriedly put a bunch of cookies in a paper bag and poured some hot chocolate for him. Vagabond took them then hesitated before shifting them to one hand and digging in his jacket. Jeremy tried not to worry about that, wondering how many weapons were in there. He pulled something out and held it out to Jeremy who hesitantly took the item. _A figurine? A small unicorn figurine._

“Oh, um, y-you don’t have to return the gift,” Jeremy assured him, “I-If you don’t want to. I’ll t-take it if you want though. I-I’m not trying to-to offend you or anything.”

Vagabond pushed Jeremy’s hand closer to his chest. 

“Um, o-okay,” Jeremy squeaked.

He put it on the cash register, smiling a bit. He blushed a little as he looked at Vagabond again. He nervously brushed his fingers over his hair where it stuck out under his hat and over his ear. 

“Come again, please,” he mumbled, “E-Everything’s on the house. F-For helping me. Thank you.”

Vagabond bowed his head and Jeremy bowed his back, not wanting to be rude. He waved as Vagabond left and watched him through the windows until he was out of view. Jeremy looked down at the would-be robber on the floor. 

“What the fuck just happened to me?” He wondered wildly.

~

Many days later Vagabond returned with a note. 

_The Fake AH Crew asked me to pick up coffee for them. I do not know what they want. Can you help me?_

“No problem,” Jeremy assured him, “I’m good at getting drinks right.”

He quickly poured six drinks and labeled them. Kingpin, Roadkill, Vagabond, Mogar, Golden Boy, and BrownMan were by far the strangest names he’d ever written on cups. He put more Raven Cookies in a bag for Vagabond who tried to pay.

“It’s okay,” Jeremy assured him, “You helped me.”

Vagabond reached in his pocket and produced two more gifts for him. An enamel pin of a cartoon Earth with a little smiley face and a Belle figurine keychain. Jeremy put the figurine on his keychain and pinned the pin to his apron. Vagabond bowed his head and Jeremy returned it before he left. He waved again and watched him through the windows. The other two customers raised their eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t fucking know,” he snorted, “Welcome to Los Santos.”

They snorted and returned to their coffee and work.

~

Matt was up front the third time Vagabond visited. Jeremy was in the back doing paperwork. It had been a couple weeks since he’d seen the man and he’d almost forgotten he came around.

“Uhh, hi there,” Matt called out, “Please tell me you’re not here to rob us.”

Jeremy looked over at the security feed in alarm. The one pointed at the counter was showing Matt with his hands up and Vagabond on the other side looking around him. He put his hand up horizontally and lowered it, a gesture that was obviously him trying to describe Jeremy’s shortness. Jeremy blushed, covering his eyes. _Great._

“Oh, Jeremy?” Matt guessed, “He’s in the back. Should I get him?”

Jeremy looked up to see Vagabond nodding rapidly. Matt gave him a thumbs up and went back to the back to get Jeremy.

“Are you getting extorted by the fucking Vagabond?” He asked immediately.

“No, I’m not,” Jeremy assured him as he got up, “I forgot to tell you, he helped me out and he likes the Raven Cookies.”

“That’s weird, dude,” Matt muttered as he followed him back up front.

“Just wait, it gets weirder,” Jeremy snorted.

Vagabond seemed to brighten up as they came around the corner. Jeremy blushed a bit, waving as he joined him.

“Just cookies?” He prompted.

Vagabond shook his head and held up six fingers. 

“The full set for everyone then?” Jeremy guessed.

Vagabond nodded and Jeremy and Matt made short work of the order. Vagabond took the drink tray and his cookes then reached in his jacket and pulled out a handful of gifts. They included a coffee cup enamel pin, a penguin figurine, a jeweled keychain, and a silver ring with a little black bird on it. After some debate, Jeremy put the ring on his middle right finger. 

“You’ve been busy, huh?” Jeremy guessed as he put the other gifts in their places.

Vagabond nodded, shoulders slumping a bit. 

“I can deliver,” Jeremy blurted before he could stop himself.

He blushed badly, but tried to pretend he was not coming up with excuses to see the pretty-eyed stranger who brought him gifts.

“You can _what??”_ Matt hissed.

Jeremy stomped on his foot.

“Take my number,” he suggested, as Matt grunted in pain, “I’ll come to you.”

He scribbled his name and number on a post it note and stuck the note on the hot chocolate.

“I have a great hangover cure too, if you drink,” he added, “Um, s-see you later then!”

Vagabond bowed his head and Jeremy returned it. He waved as Vagabond left and he and Matt both watched him through the window until he was out of sight.

“What the actual fuck??” Matt wondered wildly.

Jeremy looked down at the ring, running his thumb over it. _He was thinking about me even when he couldn’t see me._ He blushed and covered his face.

“Oh noooo!” He cried, “I have a crush on the Vagabond!”

“Yeah, no shit,” Matt snorted, “You practically threw yourself on his dick.”

Jeremy melted into a puddle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you never expected a coffee shop au from me of all “writers”.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown: _This is Vagabond. You said you could deliver, could you possibly do so today? The crew is very run down. We could use coffee and snacks. I will pay you properly this time, I promise._

To Vagabond: _Sure thing! I’ll be there as soon as I can, just send me where to meet you._

“Matt, can you watch the shop?” Jeremy called as he hurried around the corner from the back, “Just for a bit?”

“You finally got your delivery order?” Matt snorted, “You’ve only been waiting on the edge of your seat for three days.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Jeremy huffed as he went about making the drinks, “He’s just really nice, okay?”

“Uh-huh, the assassin’s nice,” Matt snorted, “You’re just gay for the strong, silent type.”

“Shut uuuup!” Jeremy whined, kicking at Matt’s ankles.

Matt danced out of his way.

“You’re asking for trouble, dude,” he grumbled, “He’s gonna make a lampshade out of you or something.”

“No, he’s not!” Jeremy protested, “He’s really nice! He brings me gifts!”

“To entice you, like an anglerfish,” Matt insisted.

“Shush you!” Jeremy hissed.

Jeremy did wonder though. Why? Why did the man save him from the robber? Why did he keep bringing him trinkets? Why did he seem to enjoy seeing him?

~

Jeremy parked outside the house, double-checking the address. _Right place._ He looked up at the dark mansion. _Well, that about figures. FAHC must be really rich._ He got out, holding the drink carrier in one hand and the bag of muffins and cookies in the other. _Why would they want my stuff? Obviously they can afford much better._

He traipsed up the walkway, feeling out of place on the front porch. He pressed the doorbell and jumped, nearly dropping everything as a blood-curdling scream sounded inside the house. _Jesus fucking Christ, what was that?!_ As he was trying to decide if he should run or call the police, the door opened. The one standing in the doorway was wearing big golden sunglasses that they pushed up into their wild sandy hair. One green eye was swollen with an ugly looking bruise and their lip was split.

“Coffee witch!” Golden Boy called over his shoulder.

He moved out of the way to let Jeremy in. Jeremy gave him a dry look. _Coffee witch? Great._ Jeremy stepped into the house and was swarmed by FAHC. They were all pretty beat up looking. Jeremy handed them their drinks and food as they crowded him.

“Caramel Frappuccino,” he muttered, handing the drink to Gold, “White chocolate macadamia nut.”

Gold practically inhaled both. 

“Cappuccino, banana nut muffin,” Jeremy murmured, handing them to Mogar, “Espresso macchiato, blueberry muffin.”

He handed them over to BrownMan.

“Americano, croissant,” He continued, handing them to Roadkill, “Iced hazelnut latte, croissant.”

He handed them to Kingpin. Vagabond stepped forward to accept his drink last.

“Um, wh-white hot chocolate,” Jeremy stammered, “A-And Raven Cookies. A-As always. I hope that’s okay? Um, I-I guess I should’ve asked.”

Vagabond’s fingers brushed his as he took the coffee cup and the little paper bag. Jeremy blushed badly, nervously brushing a hand through his hair. 

“Are you okay?” He mumbled, “Y-You all look a bit beat up. Y-Your finger is bleeding. Wait, I have a bandaid.”

He pulled one from his apron and took Vagabond’s hand. Vagabond let him put the bandaid on his finger without complaint. 

“S-Sorry, it’s flowers,” Jeremy murmured, “Th-They were out of regular ones when I got them. Now I just have to finish using them.”

Vagabond reached in his jacket and Jeremy immediately held his hands out for his gift. A small plastic baggie was plopped onto his open palms. Inside was several handfuls of sunflower seeds. There was a bit of debris in the bag with them, indicating they’d been taken directly off a sunflower. Jeremy blinked at it a moment in surprise. Then dozens of recipes streamed through his head. _Breads, muffins, cookies._ Vagabond made a disappointed sort of hum.

“No, no, I love it!” Jeremy assured him quickly, “I was just surprised! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to use them! This was so thoughtful!”

He held the baggie to his chest, looking down and blushing. 

“You’re so kind,” he added quietly, “Thank you.”

“Wow, this is way better than reality tv,” one of the FAHC members spoke up, startling Jeremy.

He looked over in surprise to find the lot of them watching him and Vagabond as they ate and drank. 

“Dude, look at him,” BrownMan snorted, confirming he was the one who spoke before.

“I know, right?” Gold snickered.

Jeremy tried not to look down at himself. _I don’t look that bad, do I?_ His whole body was burning in embarrassment. 

“Um, I-I better g-wait, who screamed?” He suddenly recalled, “I hit the doorbell and someone screamed.”

“That _is_ the doorbell,” Kingpin snorted.

Jeremy glanced back at the door.

“That’s a terrifying doorbell,” he muttered dryly.

“Thank you!” Roadkill answered brightly, “I made it myself!”

“Um...you’re welcome?” Jeremy offered, “A-Anyway, I’m gonna go now.”

Vagabond snagged his sleeve and held out a wad of cash to him, trying to pay again.

“I-I told you, you don’t have to pay,” Jeremy dismissed, “Besides, you gave me these already.”

He held up the bag of seeds.

“I’ll accept them as payment,” he insisted, “You, um, sh-should come by tomorrow. I-I’ll make you something special.”

He already had a million heart-shaped ideas. Vagabond nodded rapidly then bowed his head. Jeremy returned it and Vagabond walked him to the door. He waved as he left. He noted Vagabond didn’t close the door until he was in his car and out of sight. 

~

Jeremy was buzzing with excitement the whole day following his first delivery to FAHC. He made heart shaped cranberry and sunflower seed cookies. The cranberries were set in sunflower shapes. And he’d gotten Vagabond a gift. He felt like an idiot. But he was so excited. Though he was starting to worry when it was getting to closing time. 

Vagabond absolutely stunned him when he did show up. He was without his mask. He was fucking gorgeous and without his mask. Jeremy stared at him with wide eyes as he entered the shop. Vagabond checked his watch as he passed through the door and puffed out a relieved sigh. He’d made it just before closing time. Jeremy just kept staring at him as he stopped in front of the counter. He cleared his throat and pulled out his mask, pointing to it and to his face.

“Wh-What?” Jeremy sputtered, “O-Oh, oh, no, I-I already recognized you.”

Vagabond’s eyebrows raised at him as he put his mask away. Jeremy jumped a bit, remembering why he was here and quickly retrieved the cookies he’d made. Vagabond looked down at the plate of cookies as Jeremy held them out.

“Um, I-I’m calling them S-Sunberry Cookies,” Jeremy mumbled, blushing, “S-Sunflower seeds an-and cranberries.”

Vagabond stared at the cookies a moment then looked up at Jeremy with a small frown. Jeremy deflated.

“Y-You don’t even want to-to try?” He murmured.

He looked down in disappointment. _They look that bad?_ Vagabond grunted, shaking his head and quickly picked up one of the cookies. He bit into it and smiled. Jeremy thought he was looking at the sun. He quickly finished eating it and reached for another.

“Y-You like it, really?” Jeremy prompted.

Vagabond nodded enthusiastically as he bit into his second cookie.

“You’re not just saying that?” Jeremy pressed.

Vagabond shook his head. Jeremy smiled brightly.

“I’m so happy!” Jeremy exclaimed, putting the plate down, “Let me get you some hot chocolate to go with it!”

He quickly poured a cup and brought it over. Vagabond drank some as he finished his second cookie. Jeremy cleared his throat.

“I, uh, actually got you something,” he mumbled, “Just wait there a second.”

He scurried back to the back to grab the little gift he’d gotten Vagabond and came back in time to watch Vagabond flip his sign from “open” to “closed”. Oh, it was closing time, he’d got distracted. Vagabond came back to the counter and Jeremy held out the gift. 

“I...know you’ve probably already got a million blades,” he murmured, “But...I thought maybe you could always use one more?”

Vagabond’s eyes went wide at the dagger Jeremy had gotten for him. A small silver one with a glittering black gemstone in the pommel. It had a sheath with a little black bird on it and everything. Jeremy had seen it in the window of a shop he passed and it’d caught his eye. He’d immediately thought of Vagabond when he saw it and imagined now that was how Vagabond had found the ring he’d given Jeremy. 

Vagabond looked hesitant to take it. He pointed at himself, eyebrows raised. 

_Me?_ He seemed to ask.

“Of course!” Jeremy answered, “I-I mean, if you want. I’m not...offending you, am I?”

Vagabond shook his head, waving his hands in denying motions. He looked back at the dagger, hand reaching hesitantly. He seemed to be very unsure about this gift. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want it,” Jeremy assured him, “You won’t upset or offend me by denying it.”

Vagabond shook his head and his jaw set. He took the dagger, looking determined now. He held it to his chest and bowed. Not just his head, his whole torso bowed forward. Jeremy hesitantly bowed back, not wanting to offend him and felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest. It was gone quickly, but he still rubbed his hand over it, concerned. Just what he needed: heart problems. Vagabond was smiling softly at him when they straightened back up. He put his other hand over the dagger and looked down. His face went a bit pink and Jeremy could’ve fainted. 

“Um, sh-should I wrap these up for you?” He offered weakly, trying to stop staring at Vagabond’s pretty pink face.

Vagabond nodded eagerly and Jeremy put them in a little paper bag while Vagabond put the dagger in his jacket. He seemed to really like it, holding it very carefully and moving it like it was precious. Jeremy hadn’t spent that much on it and almost felt bad for letting him think it was so valuable. After his cookies were also tucked in his jacket, he hesitated. After a moment, he pulled out his phone and typed up a message.

_Was there anything else?_

“O-Oh, no, that’s all I had,” Jeremy answered, “S-Sorry, were you expecting something else?“

Vagabond looked away, face looking a bit conflicted, but he eventually just shrugged and picked up his hot chocolate. He bowed his head and Jeremy returned it. He waved as he watched him leave. _I wonder why he didn’t wear the mask. He usually doesn’t eat here._ He shrugged it off. No point in trying to question the man. He’d already proven to be utterly baffling and unpredictable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. A heart-warming story of cuteness and no angst.   
> 🤢🤢🤢


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy tossed the garbage bag in the dumpster and turned to pick up the next one when one of the weirdest things ever happened. A raven, a real live raven, landed on the dumpster. Jeremy blinked at it in surprise. He recognized it from his mom’s recipe book. The page across from the Raven Cookie recipe had several sketches of ravens. 

He stared at it. It stared at him with its striking blue eyes. It leaned toward him, offering him something shiny in its beak. He hesitated before holding his hands out for it. The bird let the item drop onto his palms. A silver heart-shaped pendant. 

“Okay,” he grunted, “I, uh...you didn’t steal this, did you?”

The bird’s head tilted sideways. _I’m talking to a fucking bird right now._ He looked down at the pendant. Some birds would bring presents to humans that fed them. Maybe the bird saw him feeding the alley cats and thought he’d feed it too?

“So you want food, right?” Jeremy guessed, “You must be hungry. Hold on. I have some Raven Cookies you can have.”

He tucked the pendant away.

“I just gotta throw this garbage away,” he muttered, “Watch out.”

The bird fluttered off the dumpster so he could toss the bag then fluttered back. 

“I’ll be right back, just wait,” he assured the bird.

_Can birds understand English?_ He hurried to get one of the leftover Raven Cookies and come back. Apparently it understood, because it waited. Jeremy held the cookie out to the bird.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe for humans and birds,” he assured it, “My mom made a lot of recipes like that. Mostly for cats and birds. Anyway, I’m rambling. It’s safe, really.”

The bird took the cookie and bowed as though to thank him. He bowed back almost instinctively, images of Vagabond bowing his thanks flashing in his mind. 

“Um, you can come by at the same time tomorrow,” he offered, “If you’re hungry again.”

The bird flew off and Jeremy waved, feeling like an idiot. _What the hell am I doing??_ He shook his head and scurried back inside. He still had to finish closing up. 

~

The raven, which Jeremy had began calling V because it reminded him of Vagabond, came every night for a week (including the first night). It brought him a silver pocket knife, an enamel teddy bear pin, a tiny bell, a four-leaf clover (why and how, Jeremy wanted to know), a small pegasus figurine, and an extremely expensive looking black and red gemstone earring. 

He was pretty sure it was stealing these things, but he wasn’t sure how to tell it it didn’t need to pay. He’d said literally that, but it still brought him a gift. Apparently birds could understand “wait here” but not “stop implicating me in your weird bird theft”. Who knew? 

It had become a nightly after-closing ritual that served as a nice distraction from the fact Vagabond hadn’t texted or come in. Vagabond had seemed to like thecookies and the gift and maybe even Jeremy a little, but he didn’t come in for the entirety of bird week. Jeremy figured he must’ve been busy with crime and such, but still, he felt a bit sad he wasn’t coming to see him. 

He definitely wished Vagabond had been visiting him when he tossed the trash and turned to find a gun pointed at him. _Never a dull moment in Los Santos._

“Uh, hi there,” he greeted, putting up his hands, “Can I get you a latte?”

“Move aside,” a gruff voice spoke behind the person with the gun.

Jeremy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the older man who was revealed as the other stepped aside. 

“Put your gun down, for fuck’s sake,” the man grumbled.

The lackey lowered their weapon and Jeremy crossed his arms.

“Hey, Lexi,” he grumbled, “Long time no see. Here I thought you’d finally given up.”

“I’m here because I’m worried for your safety, amore,” Alexi assured him.

“Oh, boy, here we go,” Jeremy muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Can’t you just leave me alone, man?”

Jeremy heard a fluttering sound and looked up in time to watch Vagabond gripping Alexi around the mouth with a blade to his throat. It was the dagger Jeremy had gotten him. The lackey whipped around to aim at Vagabond. Jeremy spun and slammed his boot into the lackey’s guts. They flew back into the dumpster and Jeremy’s hand snapped out to catch the gun as it tumbled from their grip. He spun it around to point at the lackey.

“Don’t aim a weapon at my friend,” he growled. 

Vagabond cleared his throat and Jeremy looked over at him. He looked pointedly at Alexi, moving the dagger slightly. _What is he-? Oh. Oh! He’s waiting for me to give him the go ahead._

“What, no, don’t kill him!” Jeremy answered, turning towards him, putting a hand out, “H-He annoys me, but we, uh, we can work past that. We can, er, can use our words. R-Right, Lexi?”

Alexi rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!” Jeremy snapped, “You’re the older one, you should be more mature!”

The dagger left Alexi’s throat and moved toward his eyes.

“No, Vagabond, no!” Jeremy quickly placated, “Words, okay? We’re using words. Let him go.”

Vagabond let Alexi go, but stayed close to him, dagger at the ready.

“Just tell me what you wanted to say,” Jeremy grunted, “Then you can go.”

“This is what I was afraid of, amore,” Alexi grumbled, gesturing at Vagabond.

Vagabond‘s grip on the dagger tightened and his hand lifted like he was readying to use it. 

“I heard this killer’s been stalking you,” Alexi explained, “I was worried for your safety.”

“Well, worry no more,” Jeremy dismissed, “He’s not stalking me. He’s my friend. Thank you for your concern, but it’s not necessary. Now, please go.”

He pulled the clip from the gun and handed it back to the lackey. 

“Vagabond, why don’t we go inside?” Jeremy suggested.

Vagabond came to Jeremy’s side and the lackey went to Alexi’s. Jeremy ushered Vagabond inside before anyone could make any sudden movements and locked the door behind them. He sighed heavily as he turned to Vagabond.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, “It was very nice of you to try to help.”

Vagabond put his fist over his heart and bowed.

“Come on, I have leftovers,” Jeremy offered, taking Vagabond’s free hand.

Vagabond’s hand squeezed around his as he dragged him up front. Jeremy’s guts were full of butterflies. He was sad to have to let go to open the leftover container. He pulled out one of the white chocolate muffins out for Vagabond then hopped onto the counter to pick up one of the chocolate chip cookies. 

“The shutters are down,” he pointed out, “You can take the mask off.”

Vagabond looked over at the shuttered windows before carefully pulling the mask off. 

“So you’ve been busy during the day?” Jeremy prompted, munching on his cookie.

Vagabond nodded then he looked down at his muffin, clearing his throat. He looked back up at Jeremy, then pointed over his shoulder, eyebrows together. Jeremy couldn’t tell if it was concern or anger Vagabond was feeling.

“You wanna know about Alexi,” Jeremy guessed.

Vagabond nodded.

“He’s my ex,” Jeremy admitted, “But I felt like I was the mature one and that I was dating a spoiled child. He’s a bit of a selfish asshole. Honestly, I’m very doubtful it was genuine concern that brought him here. He was probably more worried I was moving on to a new sugar daddy.”

He chomped his cookie with an annoyed noise.

“Not that I ever felt like that,” he added moodily, “I insisted he stop trying to throw money at me, but he was real keen on it. I think he wanted something to manipulate me with. Asshole.”

Vagabond drew the dagger again which made Jeremy realize it was sheathed on his belt. _Wow, he carries it with him._

“No, I don’t want you to kill him,” Jeremy placated, putting his hand on Vagabond’s wrist, “Very kind, but not necessary.”

Vagabond tapped the blade against his own wrist with raised eyebrows.

“No hurting either,” Jeremy added, “That’s really not necessary.”

Vagabond frowned a bit, looking annoyed, but sheathed the dagger again. 

“Really, I appreciate your concern for me,” Jeremy mumbled, squeezing his wrist, “You’ve been more than kind.”

Vagabond set the uneaten muffin down and reached into his jacket. He produced a single diamond stud earring which he held out to Jeremy. 

“Uh, that’s very kind,” Jeremy muttered, “But my ears aren’t pierced.”

Vagabond frowned at him, leaning closer to look at his ear.

“I-It’s closed up,” Jeremy explained, a bit shaky at Vagabond’s closeness, “S-Sorry, I guess the scar makes it look still pierced.”

Vagabond looked very disheartened by this. Then his phone went off. He grunted annoyance and grabbed it from his pocket. He clicked his tongue, eyebrows furrowing. He clicked some more, pausing here and there and Jeremy realized this was Vagabond’s form of speech. 

It wasn’t Morse Code, as far as Jeremy could tell, but whatever his system, it seemed to be working. He was having a conversation with whoever was on the other end. Jeremy squashed a surge of jealousy. He wanted to talk to him too. Vagabond sighed and hung up.

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” Jeremy joked.

Vagabond smiled, amused. Jeremy hopped down from the counter to walk him out. He hesitated at the back door, looking a bit sad. Like he didn’t want to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Jeremy suggested.

Vagabond nodded and bowed his head. Jeremy bowed back before unlocking the door to let him out. He waved goodbye, waiting for him to be out of the alleyway to close the door again. He pressed against it, covering his face as he slid down to the floor. Well, he was full schoolboy crush now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two adorable assholes. I love them. ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Vagabond was looking rather panicked as he burst into Jeremy’s shop. He pulled a folded up piece of paper from his jacket and unfolded it before putting it flat on the counter. He put his hands on the counter and bowed so low his nose nearly touched the paper.

Jeremy pulled the paper closer to see what this was about. It was a recipe. For a drink, it looked like. It’d been ripped out of a book. Coffee beans were one of the ingredients. Jeremy quickly read over it, humming.

“Uh, yeah, I can make this,” he assured Vagabond.

Vagabond lifted up, brightening significantly. He got his phone out and typed a moment then showed Jeremy the note.

_ I know it will take a bit of time, but I would really appreciate it if you got it done as fast as possible. _

“No problem, I’ll start right away,” Jeremy answered.

_Please bring it to the place you came before. I will be sure you’re properly compensated._

“Don’t worry about that,” Jeremy dismissed, “You’re my friend. Friends help each other out.”

Vagabond bowed lowly again while Jeremy looked over the recipe. He was plotting out his course of action to brew the thing up in the least amount of time possible.  _What an unusual drink._ It probably wouldn’t taste very good either. He looked at the name of the recipe.

“Landlocked Cure,” he read, looking up at Vagabond, “Where’d you get this?”

Vagabond cleared his throat, looking away.

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Jeremy snorted.

Vagabond shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit,” he told him, checking his watch, “Hopefully it won’t take too long.”

Vagabond bowed and Jeremy bowed back before waving him off. Then he hurried to close up, thankful it wasn’t a busy day anyway and bustled about making the drink.  _It must be some sort of health drink. I wonder why Vagabond wants it so urgently?_

~

Jeremy rang the doorbell and jumped as it screamed at him. He’d forgotten what a terrifying doorbell they had. Vagabond opened the door and quickly ushered him in. Jeremy gave him the coffee cup he’d put the drink in.

“I hope it’s alright,” he murmured.

Vagabond led him to the living room and had him sit, bowing to him again before he hurried off with the drink. Jeremy had actually fiddled with the recipe a bit, to make it taste better, but it still had all the right stuff in it. Hopefully Vagabond wouldn’t mind. Jeremy tapped his fingers on his knee, waiting nervously.

His waiting was interrupted by someone coming in the front door. It was Gold, carrying several large books. He noticed Jeremy immediately.

“Oh, hey, coffee witch!” He greeted, coming over to the couch, “You must’ve brewed the cure while I was gone.”

“Uh, sure, I guess?” Jeremy offered.

Gold flopped down in a nearby chair and dropped the dusty books on the coffee table.

“Hey, are you a hippie or a beast-master?” He asked.

Jeremy squinted at him in confusion.

“Don’t tell me you actually  _are_ a d-bloodie,” Gold snorted.

“What?” Jeremy grunted.

“Do you like to keep it secret or something?” Gold muttered, “Blimey, you’re not one of those snake loons are you?”

Jeremy had no earthly idea what the hell he was supposed to say to any of that, except for:

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Gold frowned at him. Jeremy frowned right back.

“You...blimey, do you not know?” Gold murmured.

_What the hell is he talking about??_ Jeremy was distracted from this bizarre conversation by Vagabond reentering the room. Jeremy stood to meet him halfway.

“How was it?” He questioned.

Vagabond pulled out his phone to type up a note.

_ It was perfect. Thank you so much. I promise I will serve you to my dying breath. _

He put his fist over his heart and bowed lowly.

“Th-That’s really not necessary,” Jeremy assured him, pushing Vagabond back into standing straight, “I’m just happy to help.”

Vagabond looked deep into his eyes like he was searching for some answer to a question he hadn’t asked. Or at least a question Jeremy hadn’t heard. Jeremy swallowed nervously. They’d gotten rather close, hadn’t they? His hands were still touching Vagabond’s shoulders. He quickly jerked away, clearing his throat.

“A-Anyway, I should be going,” he announced, “I have work still. But text me, if you need anything. Or y-you can just text me. I-If you want, I mean. S-See you!”

Before he could escape his social ineptitude, Vagabond gripped his wrist. He pulled something from his jacket and Jeremy instinctively held his hands out for it. It was another bag of sunflower seeds. Jeremy brightened up, smiling brightly.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, holding the bag to his chest, “Do you want more Sunberry cookies?”

Vagabond nodded, smiling lightly.

“Come by tomorrow, then,” Jeremy suggested.

Vagabond nodded again and they bowed to each other before Jeremy left. It wasn’t until Jeremy was pouring the seeds out that he noticed something else was in the bag. A folded up piece of paper. Jeremy unfolded it to find it was a letter.

_ Jeremy, _

_ I believe it’s far past time to reveal to you my name. I should have told you when I accepted the dagger, but I was distracted at the time. Very few outside of the crew are privy to this information, so I request you keep it to yourself. I should be clear, I answer to my middle name, Ryan. Though how you choose to address me is entirely up to you. _

_ Your devoted servant, _

_ James Ryan Haywood _

Jeremy blinked rapidly in surprise.  _He trusts me with his name._ He held the letter to his chest, smiling.  _ Ryan. _

~

Ryan had to go out of town for a job, but he texted Jeremy every day for five days. He especially liked to send Jeremy pictures of interesting things he saw. Rocks, coins, weapons, bugs, cats, plants, broken glass, and whatever other random things caught his eye. Shiny things especially were his favorite to photograph.

Jeremy smiled as he scrolled through the pictures saved on his phone. It was actually pretty cute that he shared them with Jeremy. He thought it must be similar to his trinket-giving. Like he was thinking about him even when he was busy with more important things.

“Jeremy!” Matt’s voice shouted.

Jeremy jumped, startled and looked up from his phone.

“Huh?” He grunted coherently.

“We have a line,” Matt grumbled.

“S-Sorry,” Jeremy muttered, quickly putting his phone away.

He hurried to the front and the two of them got the line dwindled down within a few minutes. When it was down to the last two customers, a sudden pulse of pain went through Jeremy’s chest and seared into his side. He gasped, clutching at his heart.

_Ryan’s in trouble._

“Jeremy?” Matt prompted, “You alright?”

“I-I need to go!” Jeremy announced, “Please watch the shop!”

“Er, okay?” Matt agreed.

Jeremy nearly sprinted to his car and peeled out, going straight to the house he delivered the drinks to FAHC. He rang the doorbell rapidly, hands shaking. BrownMan answered the door. Jeremy grabbed his hand.

“Ryan’s in trouble!” He cried, “Please, w-we have to help him!”

“Guys, come quick!” BrownMan shouted over his shoulder, “Ry’s in trouble!”

The others were there in an instant, everyone hustling to the garage. Jeremy was shuffled into one of their cars and he tried to calm down. He pressed his shaking palm over his aching heart.  _I’m coming, Ryan. Just hang on._ A pulse of warmth filled Jeremy’s chest and the pain eased slightly.

** As you command, master. **

Jeremy jolted, blinking rapidly.  _Weird...it was almost like..._ He shook his head. His anxiety was making him crazy.

~

Ryan was in some sort of industrial type building. The third floor of it. Jeremy was out of the car, moving toward the building before it was even turned off. BrownMan stopped him, pushing him back towards the vehicle.

“This is our job,” he pointed out, “You just wait here while we get him.”

“I can’t!” Jeremy cried, “I have to go to him!”

King came over.

“At least lose the barista uniform,” he advised, “And take a weapon.”

Jeremy pulled off his hat and apron, then untucked his shirt and took the offered handgun.

“Ry said you can fight, so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt,” King muttered, “Don’t make me regret it.”

“You need to get inside!” Roadkill suddenly announced, pushing King toward the building.

“Yeah, yeah,” King grumbled.

Jeremy followed after them, heart pounding in his chest.

“Thanks for saving me, by the way,” BrownMan mumbled as they entered the building, “I could’ve gone home, but I really didn’t want to. So thank you.”

“Uhh,” was all Jeremy could manage to say.

A group of thugs tried to stop them. The Fakes all launched into attack and Jeremy did his best to keep up. They fought their way up to the third floor and Jeremy managed to get by with only bruises and a graze on his cheek. Ryan was in the middle of the third floor, guarded by three massive guards that growled at their approach. He was tied to a chair, bleeding from a wound half covered by his jacket.

Jeremy felt fire in his blood as he launched forward. His last bullet went into the closest guard’s forehead and he spun a roundhouse into the second’s face. He landed, twisting into a sweeping kick with his other foot which slammed into their side, sending them flying into the third. He rushed forward to Ryan as they fell.

“I’ve got you, I’m here,” he assured shakily as he pulled the little knife V gave him, “You’re gonna be okay.”

Ryan slumped toward him as he cut him free and Jeremy hurried to pull him off the chair, brushing the jacket aside to look at the wound.  _Oh god, that looks bad!_ Gold suddenly appeared, helping Ryan lay flat on the floor. Jeremy watched helplessly as Gold poked and prodded at the wound.

“You’re gonna be fine, Ryebread,” he assured him, “But I gotta go digging.”

Ryan nodded weakly.

“You, ease his pain,” Gold ordered Jeremy as he took his jacket off.

“I-I don’t-h-how?” Jeremy sniffled.

“Right, you’re new, I forgot,” Gold muttered.

He took Jeremy’s hand and pressed it over Ryan’s heart.

“Connect with him,” he instructed, “You felt his pain before, that’s how you knew he was in trouble. Focus on it.”

Jeremy didn’t understand what that meant, but Ryan put his hand over Jeremy’s and clicked a few times.

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Gold snorted, “He said he’ll handle it on his own.”

“N-No, no, I’ll help!” Jeremy protested, “Let me help.”

He locked eyes with Ryan and his chest pulsed with pain. Gold moved around at Ryan’s side and pain flared up inside Jeremy. Jeremy winced.  _I’m really feeling his pain. How am I doing this?_ _?_ He twisted his hand and squeezed Ryan’s tightly.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, “You’re gonna be okay.”

** I know, because you are here with me, master. **

“B-But I’m so useless!” Jeremy argued, leaning over him.

He shakily brushed Ryan’s hair from his face as pain surged through him. Their hands were shaking they were holding so tightly to each other.

“Okay, here we go,” Gold muttered.

He cut open his palm suddenly and Jeremy stared at him in confusion.  _Wait, what the hell is he doing??_ Gold pressed his hand to Ryan’s wound.

“Mend,” he murmured.

Ryan and Jeremy both hissed and seized up, faces twisting as pain burned through them. Then the pain disappeared completely. Gold moved his hand and the wound was gone, only an angry looking scar remained. Jeremy touched it, running his fingers over the scar.

“It’s...it’s healed,” he sniffed, “H-How did you do that?”

“Witchcraft,” Gold answered shortly as he wrapped his hand.

Jeremy looked around at him.  _ Witchcraft. _ He looked back at Ryan who was struggling to keep his eyes open.  _I felt his pain. I heard him talk to me in my head._

“This is fucking insane,” Jeremy whispered, looking back to Gold, “Witchcraft, that’s insane. You’re a _witch?”_

“So are you,” Gold snorted.

“What??” Jeremy huffed, “That’s crazy! I think I would know if I’m a witch!”

“I know, it’s the strangest thing,” Gold grumbled, “I’ve never met a witch that didn’t know they’re a witch. You should’ve figured out your source by now!”

“Wait, you don’t know??” BrownMan demanded, crouching down next to Gold, “But you made the cure!”

“The drink Ryan asked me to make?” Jeremy grunted, “I-I just followed the recipe.”

“But it could only work if you’re a witch,” Gold explained, “And it worked. I mean, X-Ray’s here, fit as a fiddle now.”

“Oh, it was for you,” Jeremy realized, “I thought Ryan wanted it, he seemed very keen on me getting it made.”

“Because I was sick,” BrownMan muttered, “Ry’s my best friend.”

Jeremy looked back down at Ryan who had finally lost his battle with sleep.  _Cure. Witch. Magic._ Jeremy rubbed his head. _This is a lot to take in._

“We should get Ryan home,” he mumbled, moving to scoop Ryan off the floor, “He needs to recover still.”

He lifted Ryan into his arms and Ryan stirred enough to flop his head onto Jeremy’s shoulder and put his arms around his neck.

“I’ve got you,” Jeremy murmured as he carried Ryan, “You’re gonna be okay.”

**Thank you, master.**

Jeremy wondered why Ryan kept calling him that. Wondered how he was possibly talking in his mind. Wondered if he’d lost it completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this?? Plot?? 👀
> 
> It took me six hours to realize I hadn’t actually posted.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy sat on the couch in the Fakes’ living room, staring at his freshly washed hands. He’d just scrubbed Ryan’s blood off them. If it wasn’t for the bruises and the still stinging graze on his cheek, he might believe none of the events of that day had actually happened.

But they _did_ happen. Now that he wasn’t panicking over Ryan being injured, he recognized how fucking  _weird_ it was that he’d just known that Ryan was in trouble. Ryan was magically connected to him. He’d witnessed this firsthand. It was real and true. Provided he was still sane. And if he was insane, well, this was his reality now, there was no denying that. Either way, he had to accept it or he’d be lost in his head forever.

The other part was harder to understand. Okay, he could accept that he’d become connected to Ryan because he felt it for himself. But being a witch? He really didn’t have any evidence that that was the case. Except for their word and he wasn’t sure he could just accept that.

A large book dropped onto the coffee table in front of him. He jumped in surprise and then again when Gold flopped down next to him.

“Okay, so here we go!” He announced, clapping his hands together, “As you know, I am a witch. Mogar and Ry are shapeshifters.”

_Okay. Okay. Shapeshifters are real. Okay. That’s fine. Great, even. Shapeshifters. Ryan is a shapeshifter._ Jeremy rubbed his thumb over the silver ring. _Raven Cookies._

“Ryan’s a raven,” he muttered.

“Correct, very common for familiars,” Gold assured him.

“Familiars?” Jeremy prompted.

“Right, familiars are bound servants of witches,” Gold explained, “Ryan is bound to you as your familiar.”

“What.”

Gold picked up the book and opened it, flipping through the pages until he got to one with a picture of a sword on it. He moved it so it was sitting half in Jeremy’s lap.

“The contract is offered when a witch offers a familiar a weapon,” he explained, tapping the page, “It has to be a special weapon, one originally made with witchcraft or enchanted in some way. The weapon can be any type, but most familiars receive a small blade. I believe Ryan’s is a silver dagger, right?”

“Uh, I... _did_ give him a dagger,” Jeremy confirmed hesitantly.

“Mogar’s is a sword,” Gold informed him cheerfully, “Pure diamond. Pretty cool, right?”

“Mogar is your familiar?” Jeremy guessed.

“Yep!” Gold chirped, “He’s the best familiar ever. He’s a wolf.”

Jeremy’s immediate reaction was to say Ryan was the best, despite having no idea what entailed a good familiar.

“Anyway, the weapon is offered,” Gold continued, “And if it’s accepted by the potential familiar, a contract is set and a connection is formed. You feel a bit of pain when it happens and then you’re connected to your familiar until death do you part or until the contract is broken by other means. It’s how you knew Ryan was in trouble and how you shared his pain.”

_So then to be magically connected to him, I have to be a witch. Therefore if I accept that we’re connected, I accept I’m a witch._ Jeremy took a deep breath.  _Alright._ _Okay. I’m a witch. Ryan is my familiar. I can handle this._

“So is it how he talked to me in my head too?” He wondered.

Gold’s eyebrows went up.

“He spoke to you telepathically??” He demanded.

“Uh, yeah, is that not normal?” Jeremy grunted.

“Oh, it’s very normal,” Gold assured him, “It’s just that Ry is mute. I’m surprised he has a telepathic voice. But I guess you don’t need to be verbal for that. Anyway, he’s your familiar, your bound servant.”

_Servant. That’s why he keeps calling me master. Oh dear._

“How do I break it?” Jeremy questioned, “I don’t want him to be a servant. He’s my friend.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Gold dismissed, “Most familiars are much closer to their witches than servants and hardly any witches really treat their familiars like that. Even real animals don’t get treated like servants, but more like pets. Though it’s a bit different with a real animal versus a shapeshifter. But that’s not important, you can learn about that later. What I really want to know is what sort of witch you are.”

“There’s different types?” Jeremy grumbled, rubbing his temple, “Oh boy.”

“Of course,” Gold snorted, “Did you expect us all to be the exact same?”

“I didn’t really _expect_ anything,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Well, the different types are based on power sources,” Gold explained, “Each class of witch gets their power from a different source. There’s three main source types, life, death, and aether. Each witch has a bit of a source inside them, a constant connection to it. 

“Now, each source can produce three classes of witch. If you have a life source like me, you can be a druid, a tamer, or a hemomancer, that’s what I am. If you have a death source, you can be a sacrificer, a channeler, or a hemomancer. If you have an aether source, you can be a spiritualist, an astrologist, or an elementalist.”

_Jesus fucking Christ._ Jeremy’s head was spinning with all the new words, but he thought he got the basic idea.

“You’re way old enough to have figured it out already!” Gold huffed, suddenly sounding frustrated, “And your source can’t be that weak because you healed X-Ray! He said it was the fastest cure he’d ever had too! That means you’re strong, so what the bloody hell are you?? What do you get your power from??”

“I-I don’t know,” Jeremy mumbled, “I’ve never done any magic before.”

“Well, you have,” Gold insisted, “You just didn’t do it consciously. I mean, like I said, you made the cure. So why didn’t your parents tell you what you are? Are you an orphan?”

“Well, I didn’t know my father and my mother died when I was sort of young,” Jeremy answered, shrugging, “So I guess I am. Why? Is being a witch hereditary?”

“Er, yeah, I guess so,” Gold replied, shrugging, “I’ve never heard of a witch being born outside a witch family, anyway. And you get a witch from half normal, half witch.”

“Always?” Jeremy prompted.

“As far as I know,” Gold confirmed, “Magic blood overpowers normal blood.”

Jeremy looked down at the book.

“My mom  was... _unusual_ ,” he admitted, “She did a lot of cooking and there was some weird ingredients, now that I think about it. Plus she was friends with lots of wild animals.”

“You’re a beastie, I knew it!” Gold exclaimed, “Do animals tend to come to you for no reason? Lots of strays hanging around?”

“Well, there was this bird...” Jeremy started, then paused, “No, never mind. There wasn’t a bird, actually.”

He blushed badly, covering his face.  _ I must’ve sounded like a fucking idiot talking to him in bird form! Oh god! _

“Hm, tamers usually have animal magnetism,” Gold hummed thoughtfully, “But it’s not impossible for you to not have it and still be a tamer.”

Jeremy sighed heavily.

“Do you enjoy being around animals more than humans?” Gold asked.

“Uh, no?” Jeremy answered, “I like people, fine, I think.”

“Do you go to animal shelters or maybe just into forests a lot?” Gold tried.

“No, not really,” Jeremy muttered, shrugging.

“I don’t suppose you have your mum’s grimoire, do you?” Gold grumbled.

“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Jeremy grunted, “I mean, I guess I could look through her stuff to double check, but I don’t recall her having anything like that.”

“Well, look for it then,” Gold instructed, “We should be able to figure out your type by figuring out hers. Most everyone is what their mum is. Unless their mum isn’t a witch, of course.”

“Alright then,” Jeremy agreed.

He shook hands with Gold before leaving the house. His head was still spinning.  _This is all insane._

~

Ryan was by the dumpster when Jeremy was taking out the trash the next night. Jeremy blushed as he recalled V was him and he was V.  _ So embarrassing! _ He tossed the trash.

“Um, h-hey,” he greeted, “How are you doing? Better, I hope?”

Ryan nodded then gestured at the door. Jeremy quickly opened it to let him in and followed behind him. He led him up front to offer him leftovers, but Ryan shook his head. He typed on his phone and showed the note to Jeremy.

_ Jeremy, I wanted to talk to you about our contract. _

“Con-Oh, the familiar thing,” Jeremy mumbled, “R-Right. I guess you probably want to be free of that. Since I’m not exactly...I don’t know, a good witch or whatever.”

Ryan shook his head and typed a new note.

_ No, I want to keep the contract. I was worried you would want to break it. Since you didn’t know what you were doing at the time. _

“I-I don’t mind if you don’t,” Jeremy assured him, “I mean, I-I’m glad, actually. It helped when you were in trouble.”

Ryan stepped closer to him, suddenly staring hard into his eyes. Jeremy swallowed nervously. Ryan scowled. Then he put his hand over Jeremy’s heart, leaning even closer. Jeremy was sure he could feel his heart was hammering in his chest.  _ He’s so close. _ Ryan made a frustrated noise and took Jeremy’s hand, pressing it to his chest.

“Oh!” Jeremy realized, “You’re trying to talk to me again!”

Ryan nodded. _What did Gold say? Focus on the connection?_ Jeremy pressed his hand firmly over Ryan’s heart, feeling it beat against his palm. It picked up pace as Jeremy tried to focus, but nothing happened. He sighed, pulling his hand away.

“I...I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I don’t know how to do it.”

He squeezed his bicep nervously.

“I’m...not good with this stuff,” he muttered, “But I’ll do my best to get better.”

Ryan typed up another note for him.

_ I know of a library with lots of books on witchcraft, I could take you there. Maybe that will help? _

“Yeah, okay,” Jeremy agreed, smiling, “Maybe I’ll even learn what type I am. Gold seems real keen on finding out.”

_I know, he’s very excited about the “mystery”. He doesn’t think you’re a blood witch, but raven familiars are most commonly attracted to death hemomancers._

“Huh, so different familiars are common with different witches,” Jeremy murmured thoughtfully, “Does that mean wolves like hemo-uh, hemomancers? Or are they an exception?”

_An exception. Life blood witches tend to have doves and other small birds as familiars._

“Wow, there’s so much to learn,” Jeremy muttered.

Ryan took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

_I will be by your side the whole way, master. I will serve you until my dying breath._

He put his free fist over his heart and bowed.

“You really don’t have to call me that,” Jeremy chuckled nervously, pushing him back up again, “Or serve me. That’s not necessary. You’re just my friend.”

Ryan’s lips twisted in a tiny frown, but he nodded.

_ When should I take you to the library I mentioned? _

“Whenever you’re free,” Jeremy answered, “I make my own schedule you know.”

_ Tomorrow? _

“Tomorrow,” Jeremy agreed.

He walked him out and they bowed to each other before he left. Jeremy waved him off and closed the door. He smiled, rubbing his hand over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone order some lore?


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy stared wide-eyed at the library he was meeting Ryan at. Surely he should’ve noticed this place before. It was big. Sort of looked like a church with the stained glass windows. There was three windows, the middle one above the large double doors and then the other two were to either side. They each depicted three different figures and he figured they must be the different witch types.

The window on the left was rather dark, the base of it a very deep blue and the three figures in heavy black robes. The figure on the left held a scythe with an eerie green sort of halo behind their hooded head, the center figure had a pair of daggers with a red halo behind their black hair, and the figure on the right held their hands out, palms facing upward with a silver halo framing their gray hair.

_So...sacrificer, death hemomancer, and channeler?_

The window on the right was set up the same, but had much brighter colors. The base was sky blue and each of the figures had flowing white robes. The one on the left held their hands out like claws with a gray halo, the center figure was nearly identical to the one on the left window except for the white robes, and the one on the right held a rough wooden staff covered in ivy and had a grass green halo.

_Alright. Tamer, life hemomancer, and druid._

The center window was similar in that it bore the same setup, but the base was purple, not blue and the figures were mismatched, not wearing the same robes nor did they have halos like the others. The left figure wore elaborate deep blue robes with gold accents, one hand reaching up, cupping a star in their palm. The center figure wore golden-yellow sort of martial artist style robes with bronze accents and carried a staff in one hand with the other held outward. The right figure wore deep purple harem pants with silver accents with no other clothing, their hands held out by their sides, palms pointed down. Each limb also bore a different assortment of colored tattoos, blue, white, red, and brown. 

_So this is the astrologist, the spiritualist, and the elementalist._

He looked over the nine figures. _Shouldn’t I feel...I dunno, connected to one of these guys?_ He rubbed over his heart with one hand while the other rubbed at his temple. _This is all so much. I don’t...How am I supposed to do this??_

He jumped and squeaked as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned toward Ryan as he moved around to stand beside him.

“Jeez, you startled me,” he muttered, “I was distracted staring at the windows. Is this place only for witchcraft stuff?”

Ryan typed up a note for him. 

_I think the majority of the books are about witchcraft, but there are resources on other supernatural things._

“Interesting,” Jeremy murmured, looking back at the windows, “Well, let’s go in, I guess.”

They went up the marble steps and through the massive double doors. Inside, there were, predictably, a ton of really tall bookshelves. Spiral staircases led up to a second floor where there were more bookshelves. The middle was open, though, so Jeremy could see the tall ceiling from below.

“Welcome to the LS Witches’ Library,” a bored voice greeted them, “Please sign-in.”

Jeremy stopped ogling the sweeping ceiling to look at the front desk. Ryan stepped up and signed his name on the sign-in sheet. Jeremy stepped up and took the pen. He looked at the sign-in sheet. It had a place for a name and a time of arrival, but it also had a space labeled “class”. Ryan had written “shifter” and Jeremy could see others had written “witch”. He hesitantly wrote witch next to his name. It felt weird to say the least. 

“Do you need help finding anything?” The front desk person asked.

“Um, could you tell us where to look for books on familiars?” Jeremy requested nervously.

_What a bizarre sentence._ They directed them to the right place and the two of them looked over the shelf. Jeremy wasn’t quite sure what to look for, but Ryan found a book he held out to Jeremy. 

“Familiar Connections and Their Uses,” Jeremy read the title, “Perfect! Good job!”

Ryan brightened, smiling happily and Jeremy felt like he was being blinded by sunlight. They took the book to a table and sat beside each other to open it. Jeremy looked over the chapter index and found one titled “how to connect properly”. He flipped to the chapter and bent over the book to start reading.

According to the book, connections were strongest and easiest to maintain when one party was injured. To connect outside injury, they needed to both put in the effort. However, it said both parties also needed to be fully open and trusting of each other. Jeremy got the feeling that wasn’t going to be as easy as he had hoped.

“I suppose this’ll take some time,” he murmured.

They moved to flip the page at the same time and their hands touched. They turned their heads to look at each other and Jeremy realized they were quite close. Ryan’s hand closed over Jeremy’s and his thumb brushed over the back of his. Jeremy’s heart was in his throat. 

“Whoa, it’s coffee witch and Ryebread!” Gold’s voice suddenly shouted.

”Shh!” The front desk person hissed.

Ryan jerked his hand away, clearing his throat as Gold interrupted the moment they were not having. He flopped down at the table with them and was followed by BrownMan. 

“I think you just ruined something,” BrownMan snorted.

He grunted suddenly, throwing an annoyed look at Ryan who glared at him. 

“I was here looking up stuff about you!” Gold informed Jeremy brightly, “Trying to figure out why your source hasn’t made itself known yet!”

“Made itself known?” Jeremy prompted.

“Well, usually by the time you’re twelve, your source tells you what it is,” Gold explained, “Basically, once you’re strong enough, you just get this feeling and your brain will supply the answer.”

“That easy?” Jeremy snorted, “How did I manage to mess that up?”

“I dunno!” Gold exclaimed, “It’s like a mystery!” 

“Shh!” The person at the front desk hissed again.

Gold rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, it’s very important,” He muttered, “How are you going to train to be better if you don’t know your source??”

Jeremy shifted anxiously, squeezing at his bicep. Ryan suddenly started clicking, looking at Gold with a pinched up annoyed expression.

“I-I am not!” Gold huffed, “I’m just trying to help! He needs training if he’s going to be a good witch that’s all!”

Ryan clicked at him some more and then made a sharp gesture toward the door of the library.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy wondered, “I can’t understand you.”

“Ry says Vav is only helping you because he wants to use you for your magic,” BrownMan spoke up, “And now he said he’s pressuring you too much, upsetting you and should leave you alone.”

“I-It’s okay,” Jeremy assured Ryan, “It’s just a lot to take in, but I’m fine, really.”

Ryan looked at him with a little frown, but left it. 

“So what do we do to figure this out?” Jeremy asked Gold, “Any ideas?”

“Well, I’d tell you to focus on your source,” Gold murmured, “But without knowing much about it, I imagine that would be very difficult. But never fear!”

He opened one of the books he brought to the table.

“I think we can work our way through the types to test them,” he explained, flipping through pages, “Sometimes a witch will connect to their source quite early by accidentally coming into contact with another connection to the source.”

_What._ He held the book up, flipped around so Jeremy could see the illustration. It was of a small child touching a potted plant. A green halo was around their head.

“Oh, I think I get it,” he muttered, “I need to touch a bunch of things related to the different types.”

Gold nodded enthusiastically. 

“If you wanna touch a bird I think Ry’s all about it,” BrownMan snickered.

He grunted again, flipping Ryan off as the man glared at him. 

“Just ignore him,” Gold snorted, “X-Ray is an idiot.”

“Rude!” BrownMan huffed.

“Anyway, I think that’s how we figure it out!” Gold announced, “We work our way through the different types. What do you say?”

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Jeremy agreed, shrugging, “It’s the only plan we’ve got, so not much choice, really.”

Ryan sighed heavily, slumping in his chair, head falling back to stare at the ceiling. He clicked, sounding defeated.

“He says this is going to be a whole thing,” BrownMan relayed.

“Well, more like nine whole things,” Jeremy joked.

Ryan’s head lulled over to give him a dry look. Jeremy grinned at him and he shook his head in exasperation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit, Gavin. You ruin everything. D:


	7. Chapter 7

Gold led Jeremy into a library of sorts when he got to the FAHC mansion. The place was a cluttered mess. There were less bookshelves, more stacks of books all over. Not to mention piles of seemingly random stuff littered the tables and chairs. Gold led him to a pile of cushions and they sat. Gold picked up a heavy book from a particularly large cushion and flipped it open to a bookmarked page.

“So, I think not knowing about witchcraft stopped you from your learning event,” Gold explained, “Children of witches usually know all about magic, they learn about it from very young. So when their source makes itself known, they can understand and accept it easily. It’s possible your source tried, but since you didn’t understand, you weren’t able to learn your source and connect properly. Does that make sense?” 

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Jeremy grunted, nodding, “Like my source tried to speak to me but it was in a language I didn’t understand.”

“Yes, that’s a good analogy!” Gold agreed enthusiastically, “Oh, also! I found out sometimes, if a witch’s source hasn’t spoken to them by their twelfth birthday, they try to trigger the learning themselves.”

He flipped the book around and showed Jeremy an illustration of a child sitting crosslegged. They almost looked like they were meditating. Their eyes were closed and their hand was over their heart. Behind their head was a silver halo. 

“Sometimes it’s as easy as meditating over it,” he continued, “Since most people are their mum’s class, they just think about that and their source lets them know that’s true. Unless it’s not, then they try to trigger it like we’re going to: by touching other connections to the source. It’s not as rare as I thought it was for witches to not know what they are by twelve. Apparently more modernly, the timeframe has pushed closer to 20. Some sort of adaptation, I guess?”

Jeremy felt a bit of his anxious tension ease. _Okay, so I’m not as bad as I thought. Still not great though._ Gold put the book back down and reached over to pluck up a potted plant and plop it into Jeremy’s lap.

“So, now that you know about magic, we’ll try to trigger it!” He announced, “Close your eyes and touch the plant. Focus on connecting with it.”

Jeremy closed his eyes. _Alright, little buddy, if you can feel me, I need you to let me know, okay?_ He cracked one eye open, sort of hoping the plant would be glowing now. 

“Nothing,” he muttered, putting the plant aside.

“Okay, that’s okay!” Gold chirped, “Let’s just move on! Okay, if you’re a tamer...”

He looked around. 

“Where is the cat?” He grunted.

He crawled around the stacks of books and piles of random stuff, making kissy noises. The cat walked up and sat next to Jeremy. Jeremy looked down at them and they looked up at him. 

“He’s a bit of a goof, isn’t he?” Jeremy whispered conspiratorially.

“Mao.”

“Oh, I heard it!” Gold exclaimed.

He crawled back around the books.

“You could’ve said something!” He huffed as he crawled over, “Well, touch its head or something. Connect.”

Jeremy reached out and put his hand on the cats head. He closed his eyes. _Alright, little buddy, if you can feel me, I need you to let me know, okay?_ He cracked an eye open as the cat pressed its head up into his hand. He sighed as he scratched their head. 

“Nope,” he mumbled.

“Alright, next is the bone,” Gold murmured, looking around.

He found a tiny skull in the mess and handed it to Jeremy who looked down at it uneasily.

“Now, for sacrificing, if you think about _how_ it died, it should work,” Gold offered, “This guy died in a rat trap. So try to connect to his death.”

_Poor thing._ Jeremy closed his eyes, imagining a rat trap snapping. _Okay phantom rat trap, what have you got for me?_ He shook his head.

“Nothing.”

“Now try connecting to the mouse itself,” Gold instructed, “The actual spirit of the mouse.”

_Alright, little buddy. I know you’re trying to rest now, but if you could give me a little squeak, I’d really appreciate it._ Jeremy waited a moment before opening his eyes. He sighed, putting the skull down. He was starting to get discouraged by the lack of progress.

“Don’t give up!” Gold encouraged, “There’s still more. Let’s see, if you’re a hemomancer, you’ll need to spill blood.”

He produced a wickedly sharp golden dagger and Jeremy tried not to flinch as he spun it around in his hand. He held the handle out to Jeremy. Jeremy cautiously took it.

“Now cut your hand,” Gold ordered, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it for you after.”

Jeremy carefully pressed the blade to his palm and cut it. He watched blood well up in the cut. He closed his eyes. _Come on, blood, you got anything for me?_ He cracked an eye open again. He sighed again. 

“Don’t get discouraged!” Gold chided lightly, “Here, try cutting me. We’ll see if you’re a d-bloodie after all.”

He held out his hand and Jeremy hesitated.

“I-I dunno if I wanna do that,” he murmured.

“It’ll only be a bit,” Gold assured him.

Jeremy hesitantly pressed the blade to his hand and nicked his skin. _More blood. Still nothing._

“Well, now is the difficult part,” Gold mumbled, “Magic sources are trickier. There’s not really a physical item for you to touch.”

Jeremy looked down at his palm at the little blood there.

“Oh, right!” Gold exclaimed, “I totally forgot!”

He took the dagger back and cut his palm, then placed his hand on Jeremy’s. 

“Mend,” he muttered.

Jeremy’s cut stung and he felt something inside him pulse in response. His hand closed around Gold’s tightly as he shuddered. “Something” was his magic. He could feel it suddenly alive inside him, moving around like a sleepy creature. Waking up. 

“What’re you-?” Gold started to ask.

“I-I can feel it,” Jeremy interrupted.

“Really?? What is it??” Gold demanded.

Jeremy closed his eyes. _Aether._ He could feel himself lift. Some part of him drifted upward, though it stayed tethered to his physical body which remained motionless. He could sense the flow of magic around him. It was there, but not there. The only parts firmly in the physical world was the three pulsing connections to the aether. Sources. 

Each source was like a differently-sized heart, the magic like blood. The magic pumped into the source which pulsed like a heartbeat. Like the different magics flowing around, each source was a different color as well, though he wasn’t sure that was the right phrase, because he couldn’t _see_ it exactly, he could only feel it. And he could _feel_ blood-red magic pumping into Gold’s predictably golden source which felt hot and lively. It was like golden sunshine that sent out waves of warmth.

“Aether,” he whispered, “I can see the aether.”

“So you must be a spiritualist!” Gold guessed, “You triggered your learning by feeling my magic coming from the highway!”

Jeremy opened his eyes, blinking blearily. His brain was going to explode.

“What the fuck is the highway?” He grumbled.

“It’s what most witches call the aether,” Gold explained, “The aether is a separate plane of existence where magic originates from and travels through. The origins of magic reach us through a one way connection: the highway. The highway has eight lanes, one for each class minus spiritualists. Spiritualists connect to the highway as a whole.”

“If it’s one way, how do you connect to it?” Jeremy grunted.

“Our sources are a bit like toll booths,” Gold offered, “The lane enters our source, but for us to use it, let it through, we have to pay a toll. Some of us use physical means. Like me, I have to cut myself to let the magic through. Some of us use more abstract means. Like you, for example. Most monks spend a long time in mental training to allow their magic to come through.”

“So just learning my source isn’t enough,” Jeremy muttered.

“Right, learning your source is just opening the toll booth,” Gold confirmed, “Opening up the option for magic to flow through you. I meant it when I said you need training. Though you should have some passive abilities now. Like hemomancers have fast healing. I don’t have to activate that.”

“What do I have?” Jeremy wondered.

“Well, if you’d get off me, I could tell you,” Gold pointed out.

Jeremy looked down and found he’d crawled up between Gold’s legs and pressed him back a bit by a hand on his chest. He was also still holding the hand Gold had cut. Now he was just kneeling there between Gold’s legs, leaning over him like he was coming onto him. 

“Your source is very hot,” he informed him for some reason, “And it sort of looks like sunshine. Or fire.”

_Yes. Fire was more accurate. Golden fire._

“You can see my source??” Gold demanded.

“Uh, sort of?” Jeremy muttered, “I can see it when I close my eyes. Or...I can _feel_ what it looks like?”

“What.”

“Dude, I don’t fucking know!” Jeremy huffed, “I have no idea what’s happening right now.”

“Well, move so I can get a book!” Gold countered.

“Right, s-sorry,” Jeremy muttered, pulling away.

“Starting to doubt my decision to help you!” Gold grumbled as he crawled away, “Thought you were about to bloody kiss me for a second!”

“S-Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled sheepishly, “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“It’s fine,” Gold muttered as he crawled back, another book under one arm, “But Ryebread’s outside the window. I thought he’d kill me.”

He pointed out the window as he settled back on his cushion. Jeremy blushed crimson as he looked out to see Ryan in bird form perched on the large tree outside the window. They locked eyes and Jeremy swallowed, waving nervously. _He doesn’t think I really was coming onto him, does he? Oh god, I just ruined any chance I might’ve had, didn’t I?_

“Okay, passive spiritualist ability,” Gold spoke, drawing his attention back, “Magic sense. Spiritualists are able to detect magic sources and active magic.”

“Like a metal detector for magic?” Jeremy snorted.

“Seems like it,” Gold confirmed, shrugging, “Oh and you’re resistant to other magic. Which seems like a gift and a curse.”

“Why?” Jeremy prompted.

“Well, it’d be hard for another witch to hurt you,” Gold explained, “But you’ll also struggle to heal yourself or boost your own power.”

“Everything is all about balance, I guess,” Jeremy muttered, “So now what?”

”Training montage!” Gold exclaimed.

_Oh boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh.


	8. Chapter 8

“So training for spiritualists,” Gold muttered, not looking up from his book, “It looks like they meditate while connecting to the aether. They leave their physical body behind and disappear into the aether.”

“I already did that,” Jeremy grunted.

Gold looked up in surprise.

“You went into the aether?” He pressed.

“Sort of?” Jeremy answered, “I felt myself drift into it.”

“Uh, okay,” Gold murmured, looking back down at the book, “It says when you can let yourself float in the aether, you can train by focusing on the magic. Watch where it goes and how it travels, try to separate the magics from each other. See them individually.”

“I did that too,” Jeremy informed him, “They have different colors.”

“Uhh.”

Gold flipped a page. 

“Focus on sources...” he started, “No, you did this too. You said you can see my source. Um. Okay, let’s see.”

His eyes moved over the words on the page while his eyebrows came together. 

“All these things are supposed to take time to get right,” he mumbled, “You get stronger by reaching these goals. But...you already reached them. So I guess now all you need to do is learn to activate your magic. It looks like the floating into the aether is your toll. You let yourself drift in the aether and as a result, you can use your magic.”

“So what sorts of things can I do then?” Jeremy wondered.

“Well, there’s the general stuff,” Gold replied, “Potions, enchanting, combat basics. Everyone does this stuff, though in different ways. Spiritualists specifically though can manipulate magic to some degree. They can nudge it where they want it to go, boost it, and heal it.”

“Heal it?” Jeremy pressed.

“Yes, magic can be hurt by other magic,” Gold explained, “Sometimes it can even break, making it impossible to use. Spiritualists can fix it when that happens. Well, to varying degrees. You have to be quite good to do so, as I understand. You’re pretty strong though, maybe you can already do it. Anyway, let me see what sort of magic you can try out now though.”

He flipped a few pages and started reading.

_Tap, tap._

They looked over to Ryan tapping his beak on the window.

“Use the door!” Gold snapped at him.

_Tap, tap._

“We’ve talked about this!” Gold huffed.

_Tap, tap._

“Use the bloody _dooooor!”_ Gold whined.

_Tap, tap._

Gold sighed, getting up to open the window. Ryan flew into the room and shifted as he landed with a flutter. Jeremy swallowed dryly, blushing a bit at having Ryan suddenly inches from his face.

“H-Hi,” he squeaked.

Ryan clicked at him, looking pleased and sort of smug.

“He says he thinks spiritualists can manipulate shifting magic,” Gold relayed as he rejoined them.

Ryan clicked some more.

“You should be able to force him to shift,” Gold translated.

“Um, okay, I guess,” Jeremy agreed, shrugging, “As long as that’s not going to hurt you.”

Ryan shook his head, then put his fist over his heart and bowed his head. 

“You really don’t have to be so formal,” Jeremy insisted, “But anyway, how do I do this?”

“Well, you connect to the aether first,” Gold instructed, picking up the book again, “And then focus on the magic you want to manipulate. On its connection to the aether. Then tell it what you want it to do. It looks like the weaker and less focused you are, the harder it is to get it to do what you want. You may have to repeat the command several times.”

“Okay.”

_Connect to the aether._ Jeremy closed his eyes and focused on the plum colored source in his chest. He pressed his hand over it. _Okay, little buddy, I need to slip into the highway for a moment, if you don’t mind._ The source pulsed and he drifted upward into the aether. Magic flowed all around him. There but not there. Wispy. 

He followed the little gray trail of animal magic to Ryan. Ryan didn’t have a source like Jeremy or Gold, but there was a connection from the aether to a small core that resonated with shifting magic inside him. It was...soft. Airy. Its presence was soothing. Like a gentle spring breeze brushing against Jeremy. Like a feathery, soft pillow against his cheek. The slate blue center of Ryan’s being pulsed lightly under Jeremy’s hand. _How do I make him shift?_

“Shift,” he murmured as his source supplied the obvious answer.

The core pulsed hard against his palm and the sound of fluttering feathers signaled it had worked.

“Shift,” he ordered again.

The core pulsed. More fluttering feathers. The core beat rapidly like a heart pounding with adrenaline. Jeremy felt like he was being buffeted by wind whipping out from within the core. He realized the core really _was_ Ryan’s center. His presence, his abilities, and everything that he was originated from this core. Jeremy’s hand pushed closer, reaching in Ryan’s chest to touch the beautiful wisp that almost seemed to reach for him in turn. The blurry edges brushed against Jeremy’s fingers.

** -lax, Haywood, relax. He’s just sensing your magic like he did Gavin’s. **

Jeremy almost flinched at hearing Ryan’s thoughts. 

** You can handle this. You’re an adult for fuck’s sake! **

The wind pushing against Jeremy seemed to pick up further.

** Fuck, he’s so close. I could... **

Ryan cleared his throat. Jeremy blinked his eyes open slowly as he tried to pull back into the physical world. As he sluggishly retracted back into his body, he realized all he could see was periwinkle blue. The tip of his nose was pressed gently to Ryan’s. He could feel Ryan’s heart pounding against his hand. He’d crawled up between Ryan’s legs and pressed him back like Gold, but further. Ryan was braced on his forearms, practically laying flat on the cushions behind him. 

“Your core is beautiful,” Jeremy whispered for some reason.

He could hear Ryan’s breath catch in his throat and felt the heat coloring Ryan’s cheeks. His pretty eyes looked away, embarrassed and nervous it seemed. Jeremy finally settled back into the physical world and his whole body went hot with embarrassment. _Oh, fucking Christ, what have I done??_

“Ahem,” Gold reminded them he was in the room as well.

Jeremy scrambled back away from Ryan, clearing his throat.

“S-So it worked?” He prompted, “Felt like it did.”

“It worked,” Gold snickered, “The change you caused in Ry is incredible. Turned him into a lil marshmallow.”

“A marsh-?” Jeremy started, confused.

He was interrupted by Ryan tossing a book at Gold, clicking angrily. Gold squawked as the book beamed him in the shoulder. 

“Awe, come on!” Gold huffed, “It’s adorable!” 

Ryan grabbed another book and Gold scrambled around a pile. Ryan crawled after him, clicking rapidly and brandishing the book. Jeremy looked at the cat sitting beside him.

“They’re both goofs, I guess,” he muttered, scratching the cat’s head.

“Mao.”

The door of the library opened and Mogar’s head popped in.

“Boi, save me!” Gold squawked.

“Fuck no,” Mogar grunted, “Dinner time. Geoff says to bring the coffee witch.”

“H-He’s a monk!” Gold choked, seeming to indicate Ryan had him around the neck, “And he’s l-like a p-prodi-gy!”

“Uh, I dunno about that,” Jeremy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Mogar grumbled, “We’re going to dinner. Come on.”

Jeremy pat the cat’s head before getting to his feet. _Hopefully they don’t take me anywhere too expensive. I don’t have a lot of money right now. Or ever._ But he’d taken a bit of a dip recently, closing so much for this whole witch business. He started for the door and was intercepted by Ryan, holding his phone out to show him a note.

_You can ride with me. To save gas._

“Don’t you have a bike?” Jeremy asked, apprehensively.

Ryan nodded. 

“I thought it was a one-seater?” Jeremy pressed, frowning.

He was fairly certain. Ryan typed up another note.

_I have more than one bike._

“Well, okay then,” Jeremy agreed hesitantly.

Ryan led him from the room down to the garage where everyone was piling into vehicles. Ryan brought him over to a shelf where there was an array of random things, but, most notably, a lineup of several different helmets. Seven to be exact. Six obviously belonged to the Fakes, but the seventh, at the end of the line, was obviously meant for Jeremy. The reason Jeremy knew before Ryan picked it up, was because it was the exact shade of bright purple as the apron and hat he wore for work. 

“Why would you get me a helmet?” Jeremy wondered as he took it.

_Safety first,_ Ryan typed before reaching for his own black helmet. _But why would you have expected to ride with me?_ Jeremy wondered. He pulled the helmet over his head and clicked on the strap, tightening it what he thought was the right amount. 

“Oh, Ryan, I should tell you something,” Jeremy suddenly recalled, looking over where Ryan was pulling on his helmet, “When I touched your core, I could hear your thoughts.”

Ryan stiffened, fingers freezing on his helmet straps. 

“I didn’t really hear a lot,” Jeremy assured him, “You were telling yourself to relax?”

He cleared his throat. 

“But I figured I should tell you,” he muttered, “I’m sorry. I...I didn’t _mean_ to.”

Ryan shook his head, making a dismissive gesture with his hands. He finished putting on his helmet and led Jeremy to one of the bikes. Jeremy realized as Ryan swung his leg over the bike that he was going to have to get pretty close to Ryan. Ryan kicked up the stand and turned his head to Jeremy as he put his key in the ignition.

Jeremy hesitated before clumsily climbing on behind him. His hands hovered awkwardly a moment. _What is standard operating procedure for this?_ They cautiously landed on Ryan’s waist as he turned on the bike. Jeremy tried not to shake as they pulled out of the garage and down the drive. He swallowed thickly as they paused at the road.

“S-So d-did I mention I-I’ve never ridden a m-?” He squeaked shakily.

As the last word started to form in his mouth, the bike jerked forward, zipping onto the road. Jeremy made an embarrassing terrified squeal, jumping toward Ryan and holding him tightly around the middle. Ryan’s body shook in his arms as he laughed.  
  
“Asshole!” Jeremy huffed.  


Ryan’s hand rubbed over his arm briefly and he relaxed significantly. _Ryan will keep me safe._ He didn’t pull back away from him though, still a bit nervous. And yeah, he wanted to be close to him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ryan screams internally*


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy shifted nervously in his seat while the Fakes joked and laughed. He was mostly nervous because he was an outsider, but there was something else too. The Fakes all had magic. Without connecting to the aether, he didn’t know what kind (except for Mogar, Ryan, and Gold’s), but he knew they were all connected. 

He didn’t think he was scared exactly, more worried. This was a pretty big secret. He could keep a secret fine, but this wasn’t a secret they’d told him. He’d just found out. Like with hearing Ryan’s thoughts, it felt wrong to just know these things. Though it did make him curious to know more. What were the others? Were they all shapeshifters? 

“Hey, I was wondering something,” Gold suddenly spoke up, poking Jeremy’s shoulder, “You said you could see my source and that it looked like sunshine. What’s Ry’s look like?”

“Beautiful,” Jeremy answered, fidgeting with the tablecloth, “Slate blue. Airy. Feels like...feathers. But it’s not a source, it’s a core. They’re different.”

“What’s the difference?” Gold asked.

“Um...” 

Jeremy hummed thoughtfully as he considered it.

“I-I’m not really sure,” he admitted, “But I think the core is like their soul and magic is connected to it, but it’s not magic itself.”

“Interesting,” Gold hummed, “What about the others? Since not everyone is a shapeshifter, is theirs different?”

“I dunno,” Jeremy answered, “I have to pay the toll to see theirs and I don’t want to invade anyone’s privacy.”

“I’m sure they’re all fine with it, right guys?” Gold assured, turning to the others.

The others all shrugged. 

“So connect away!” Gold chirped. 

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. 

“N-Now?” He grunted, “Last time I went into the aether...”

They were in a private room of the restaurant, but still, he didn’t particularly feel like climbing over the table.

“We can hold your physical body back,” Gold offered.

Ryan clicked on the other side of Jeremy, sounding annoyed.

“I am not!” Gold huffed, “I’m just curious!”

“What did you say?” Jeremy asked.

“He said I’m treating you like a circus monkey,” Gold grumbled.

“It’s okay,” Jeremy assured, “I was actually sort of curious?”

Ryan turned in his seat to face him and looped an arm around his chest, clicking. Jeremy’s heart was hammering in his chest at Ryan’s closeness. 

“He said he’ll hold you back if you want to try,” Gold relayed.

“O-Oh, um, okay,” Jeremy muttered.

He closed his eyes, trying not to focus on Ryan’s arm around him. Or his body heat radiating toward him. Or his breathing so near to his ear. Or his core, brushing lightly against Jeremy’s fingers.

** Ah, he’s touching me again. He’s supposed to be sensing the others. Wait. Can he hear me? Can you hear me? **

“Yes,” Jeremy whispered.

** You’re supposed to be sensing the others. **

“Sorry, it’s so beautiful,” Jeremy muttered.

Wind pounded against Jeremy’s palm. 

** Please, stop touching it. **

“S-Sorry.”

Jeremy pulled his hand away and turned his focus to the other cores around him, to the connections. Mogar, of course, had a gray connection to his core like Ryan. His core was maroon and scorchingly hot. Like very intense fire. Jeremy felt the heat of it could singe him even as far away as he was. 

“Your core is dark red,” Jeremy mumbled, “Hot. It’s like being inside a furnace.”

“Hell ya,” Mogar laughed.

Jeremy shifted, focusing on King next. He had a blood-red connection like Gold did. His core was black and it was steady and still. It wasn’t pulsing like a heart beat, even though magic was flowing into it. 

“Your core is black,” Jeremy murmured, “Like soot. Steady. Like a strong foundation. But you’re...not...alive? You’re dead? But...alive?”

Jeremy paused. He recalled Roadkill quickly pushing King inside the building when they rescued Ryan.

“You’re a vampire,” he realized, “Your connection to the aether is the blood of death.”

“Wow, that’s a pretty good special power to have, kid,” King snorted, “I am indeed a vampire.”

“Ooh, ooh, do me next!” Roadkill exclaimed, patting her chest, “What’s mine look like?”

Jeremy closed his eyes again. A string of silver magic fed into Roadkill’s core that was pulsing, but slowly. 

“It’s...auburn,” he murmured, “Soft and warm. Like summer air. Your magic...is channeling magic. You channel spirits?”

“More or less,” Roadkill laughed lightly, “I’m a banshee. I’m a deliverer of death omens for the most part.”

Banshee. Jeremy thought to the screaming doorbell. _Oh for fucks sake. What all did I miss??_

“One more, just X-Ray now,” Gold pointed out.

“Come at me, coffee witch,” BrownMan snorted, “What have you got for me?”

Jeremy focused on him. A trail of blue elemental magic led to his pink core. The core pulsed with life like (most of) the others, but the magic wasn’t flowing right. Jeremy frowned as his fingers brushed along the trail of blue. It touched the core, but it stayed still against.

“Why are you frowning?” BrownMan asked, “That’s fucking terrifying.”

“Your connection got severed,” Jeremy grunted, “It needs to be fixed.”

He took hold of the end and pressed it firmly to the pulsing pink core. How do I fix this?

“Mend,” he whispered.

Jeremy grunted as his own aether magic flowed through him into the broken connection. There was a gasp and Jeremy felt a wave of water flow over him as the elemental magic reconnected to the core. The core shimmered and grew, rippling like water as the magic flowed through it once again. It looked like shimmering scales. Jeremy wobbled as he was slammed back into his physical body.

He slumped sideways and Ryan’s core beat frantically against his cheek. 

** Are you alright?! What happened?! What do you need?! **

“Rest,” Jeremy rasped.

** Then rest. I will take care of you, master. **

Jeremy relaxed against Ryan’s chest.

~

Jeremy woke up enveloped in warmth. Strong arms were wrapped around him and he was pressed back against a firm chest. Someone's face was snuggled into his hair as well, a faint smile pressed to his scalp. Based on the now-familiar core pulsing against Jeremy's back, he was being spooned by Ryan. Jeremy wanted to go back to sleep just so he didn't have to move away from him. But then his whole body woke up and screamed with aching pain. He groaned miserably. The price of magic sucked, apparently.

"'Morning," he grumbled, "I miss anything important?"

Ryan reached over him and picked up his phone off the nightstand to type a note for him.

_ You fixed Ray. He's connected to the ocean again. _

"Ray, oh, BrownMan," Jeremy grunted, "Connected to the ocean...So he's like a mermaid?"

_ Not like a mermaid, he is a mermaid. Or a merman, rather.  _

"So I helped him?" Jeremy prompted hopefully, "He's not hurt or anything?"

_ No, he's better than he's been in years. He's very happy. It means he doesn't have to go home to reconnect. He hates going home. _

"I'm so glad I could help," Jeremy murmured, feeling warmth in his chest.

They were quiet a moment and Jeremy was almost afraid to say anything that might shatter this peaceful moment. But it was Ryan who spoke up. Or well, typed up.

_ Jeremy, you were describing everyone's cores and sources. I'm curious, what does yours look like? _

"Which one?" Jeremy asked.

Ryan paused a moment.

_ Do you have a source and a core? I thought for you and Gavin your sources were your cores? _

"No, I have two sources," Jeremy answered.

Ryan sat up slightly to look at Jeremy's face, eyebrows together.

_ Are you serious? _

Jeremy hesitated, starting to feel nervous.

"Uh, yeah?" He muttered, "That's...not normal...is it?"

Ryan shook his head a bit frantically.

_ Extremely not normal, I think. Hold on. _

He got up from the bed and hurried from the room. Jeremy sat up, fidgeting with the sheets as he waited. Also noticing he had no pants on. He looked around. And noticing he was in Ryan's room. There were several bookshelves with a bunch of random trinkets crowding the shelves in front of the books. The windows had heavy curtains on them, but they were open currently, letting in the silvery moonlight. _How long was I out?_

Suddenly the door burst open and Gold came striding through, followed closely by Ryan.

"YOU HAVE HOW MANY SOURCES?!" He shrieked.

Jeremy shrank a bit, lifting the blanket to hide behind.

"Two?" He mumbled, uncertainly, "Th-The other one is smaller, I thought...it didn't matter?"

"What is it?!" Gold demanded.

"Uh, i-it's elemental," Jeremy answered, "Water and fire."

"W-Water and-?!" Gold choked, "There's two feeding into it?? And it's _those_ two?!"

"Yes?" Jeremy squeaked.

Gold pressed his hand to his forehead like he was dizzy. 

"What...what the fuck?" He huffed.

Ryan clicked, looking apprehensive.

"Yeah...yeah, this is..." Gold muttered, "Okay. This is big news. But it's okay. We can figure it out. You just need to remain calm."

"I-I do?" Jeremy stammered, "Wh-What-Why??"

Gold and Ryan glanced at each other nervously. 

"The thing about elementalists," Gold began carefully, "Is that it's very easy for them to use magic, but it's also very difficult for them to control it."

"Then don't I have to just not use it?" Jeremy offered.

"That's, uh, that's the thing," Gold continued, "The toll for elemental magic is emotion. If you get very emotional, magic can suddenly pour through you. Since the elements are so difficult to control, it's easy for you to accidentally hurt something if you don't know what you're doing. Since it just woke up, it could cause a problem."

"It didn't though," Jeremy pointed out, "It was already awake when aether woke up."

Gold stared at him.

"Tell me what the bloody hell that means," he grunted.

"Er...I think I somehow accidentally woke it up before?" Jeremy offered, "It was already there when I first connected to the aether. Besides, it's very calm. It's not freaking out or anything. I don't think it is, anyway."

"You accidentally woke it up," Gold repeated, "How could you have done that??"

"I-I don't know?" Jeremy mumbled, "I guess I misunderstood it as something else somehow?"

Ryan clicked rapidly very suddenly. Gold looked at him, frowning.

"That's a stretch, innit?" He snorted, "Ry says maybe you deciding to be a barista was your learning moment. Since baristas work with fire and water."

"That is a bit..." Jeremy muttered.

He paused, looking away.

"But...now that you mention it," he murmured, "My mom suggested I should be a cook of some sort when I was still very young and I remember thinking that was my calling. Like that's what I should do with my life. And she taught me a load of the recipes I know."

"Your mum could've been an elemental," Gold offered, "Water and fire aren't impossible, but they certainly are the rarest combination for elementalists. It's difficult to make those two work together."

He began pacing, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"But if this _is_ the case, this must be why your aether magic is so strong already!" He reasoned excitedly, "It must've strengthened subconsciously while you connected to the aether through the elemental source! You were accidentally training while using your elemental magic to create your brews."

"This is...a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" Jeremy grunted.

"It's a _huge_ stretch!" Gold exclaimed, waving his hands a bit frantically as he continued pacing, "This is incredible! I've never heard of such a thing before! Two sources! Accidental awakening! A water-fire elementalist that hasn't destroyed an entire city!"

"I could destroy a city??" Jeremy shrieked.

Ryan made denying motions with his hands, shaking his head.

"You're giving me more credit than I deserve, probably," Jeremy snorted.

The two of them watched Gold pace around, muttering to himself for a moment before he finally stopped and turned to Jeremy.

"Right!" He announced, "You can't tell anyone about this! Not until we know exactly why you're the way you are. Because doing the wrong thing with magic tends to go poorly. Whether by magic or by the guilds. So keep this entirely to yourself, okay?"

_ What the fuck are the guilds?? _

"Well, I mean, who the fuck am I gonna tell?" Jeremy scoffed.

"Good point, people would think you're bonkers," Gold agreed, "Still, very hush hush, got it?"

Jeremy nodded.

"I'm going to do some research, I'll let you know what I find," Gold added before hurrying off.  


"Um, okay, thank you?" Jeremy called after him.

Ryan closed the door and came to sit by Jeremy, pulling his phone out.

_ How are you feeling? _

"Emotionally or physically?" Jeremy muttered dryly.

_ Yes. _

"Physically I'm sore all over," Jeremy admitted, "Feel like I ran a marathon. Emotionally, I think I'm waiting for the craziness to really set in. I'll probably wake up in a few days and have a total catastrophic meltdown."

Ryan snorted, shaking his head.

_ You're too strong for that.  _

"I don't think you know me very well," Jeremy murmured.

Ryan took one of his hands and squeezed it lightly. Jeremy felt some part of him sink to the ground. Some bit of his strength ebbed away. 

"Why didn't she tell me?" He whispered weakly.

_ I'm sure she had a good reason. _

"Did she?" Jeremy wondered, "How could I know? She didn't leave me anything but her..."

He trailed off, suddenly picturing his mother's cookbook in his mind. It was a heavy book with a dark hardback cover, embossed with silver symbols. And what was it Matt had said the first time he'd seen it?

_ What is this a cookbook for witches? _

Jeremy slapped his hands over his face.

"Oh god, I-I missed everything!" He shrieked, "Fucking Christ, every sign was there and I absolutely missed every single one of them!"

Ryan squeezed his knee and he looked back up to see the note he'd typed for him.

_ It's because you're so short. The clues flew over your head. _

Jeremy gave him a flat, unamused look while Ryan tried to keep a straight face, but ultimately cracked, laughing as Jeremy grabbed a pillow to hit him with.

"The worst!" Jeremy huffed as he whacked him with the pillow, "You are the worst!"

Ryan just laughed, blocking Jeremy's wild swings with the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending scene brought to you by YD mentioning everything going over Jeremy’s head because he’s short. Thank you, YD. 😂


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy puffed out a heavy breath as he fell back on Ryan’s bed. He was still pretty achy. Ryan settled beside him, still smiling in amusement from their little pillow fight. Jeremy turned onto his side to look at him and Ryan followed suit, smile growing and softening. Jeremy smiled back at him.

“Don’t you have anything to do tonight?” He prompted.

Ryan shook his head. 

“So then you’re free as a bird?” Jeremy joked, grinning.

Ryan gave an unamused look, shaking his head. Jeremy laughed. They laid quietly a moment and Jeremy hesitated a bit before speaking.

“Ry, thank you for being here for me,” he spoke quietly.

Ryan put his fist over his heart and nodded his head. Jeremy sighed.

“You don’t have to be so formal,” he murmured, “Besides, I think you must be going above and beyond, even for a familiar. I may have totally broken down by now if not for you.”

Ryan shook his head, frowning. He got his phone out again.

_You’re stronger than you know. You are incredible._

Jeremy blushed, looking away.

“Th-That’s very kind of you,” he mumbled.

_It’s very true!_

Ryan scowled at him, gesturing aggressively with his phone as though he was trying to insist on the statement. Jeremy chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

“You always know what to say,” he joked.

Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes.

_ Mute jokes, that’s what you’ve got now? _

“Hey, you started this war!” Jeremy protested, “Calling me short. Fucking rude.”

_You are short._

“Don’t make me hit you with the pillow again,” Jeremy threatened.

Ryan laughed.

_Oh, you never told me what your source looks like._

_Sources, I suppose._

“Oh, right,” Jeremy grunted, rolling onto his back, “So there’s aether.”

He pressed his hand over the aether source and focused.

“It’s dark purple,” he muttered, “It’s...soft. Sort of puffy. Like...cotton candy. And elemental.”

He shifted his hand down and to the left slightly.

“Bright purple,” he continued, “Pretty close to the color I use on everything, actually. Which I guess makes sense. But it’s...bubbly. Oh, that makes sense too. Heated water.”

He opened his eyes, keeping his hand over elemental. It pulsed against his hand, picking up as he focused on it. His breath picked up too and he felt anxiety pulsing through his blood. _What if...what if I hurt someone??_

Ryan’s hand pressed over his, startling him and distracting him from his sudden panic. He looked over and Ryan smiled softly. Jeremy relaxed slightly, smiling weakly back at him. Even without hearing his thoughts, Jeremy knew what he was saying.

_You’re going to be okay._

~

Jeremy stared at the coffee cups in his hands. One was resonating with magic, the other was not. The difference was very clear: he had brewed one and Matt had brewed the other. So. The whole coffee witch thing was really starting to gain traction. 

“Jer?” Matt prompted, “You good?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah,” Jeremy grunted, jumping back into gear, “Sorry.”

He passed off the coffee to the customers with a sheepish apology. 

“Jeremy, the hell is up with you?” Matt asked, “You run out of here like a crazy person, come back looking like you’re totally out of it, then close shop early three days in a row, now you’re distracted as fuck. What the hell is going on dude?”

“It’s complicated,” Jeremy mumbled.

“I cannot believe you just hit me with the “it’s complicated” excuse,” Matt scoffed, crossing his arms, “Better start fessing up before I quit.”

“I really can’t,” Jeremy muttered, “I can’t talk about it.”

“Why?” Matt pressed, “I’m your best friend, aren’t we supposed to tell each other things that are bothering us?”

“It’s sort of a secret,” Jeremy explained anxiously, “But of course if I could tell anyone, you’d be the first.”

“Is this about Vagabond?” Matt asked quietly, eyebrows coming together, “This all started after he started coming around. Is he hurting you or something?”

“No, of course not!” Jeremy huffed, “He’d never hurt me!”

“You don’t really know him that well,” Matt pointed out, “How do you know for sure?”

It was true and it stung a bit. Jeremy _didn’t_ know Ryan very well. Ryan was pretty closed off, actually. Jeremy shook his head.

“I know him well enough to know he won’t hurt me,” he insisted firmly.

“Well, alright,” Matt muttered, shrugging, “If you’re sure, then I trust your judgement. You have pretty good intuition.”

“Do I?” Jeremy snorted.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s how you get everyone’s drink right, isn’t it?” Matt offered, “It’s how you knew we shouldn’t talk to that one cop who turned out to be a phony.”

“Er, I guess so,” Jeremy mumbled, shaking his head, “Anyway, you’re off now, right?”

“Yep, gotta get my homework done,” Matt confirmed, “I’ll see you later.”

They said goodbye and Jeremy pressed his hand over aether. _Is it possible I was using it even before it woke up? Or does elemental give intuition?_ Jeremy hoped Gold would hurry on his research. 

As though Jeremy had some sort of summoning magic, Gold suddenly burst through his shop door.

“I’VE FIGURED IT OUT!” He announced.

He hurried over to Jeremy’s counter, dumping several books onto it. He was followed by Mogar who was scowling. Jeremy hastened to pour Gold an iced latte as the man spread the books out. Gold took the drink absentmindedly as he arranged the books.

“Look, yer mum was a monk!” He began excitedly around the straw, “She must’ve sensed yer sources! But I think she knew ‘fore!”

“You mean there was a time I didn’t have both?” Jeremy guessed.

“Nu-uh!” Gold denied, shaking his head, “She knew ‘fore she even got preggers! Yer dad was an elemental!”

He tapped one of the books and Jeremy looked down at the open page. On one side was a picture, a drawing of what appeared to be a humanoid figure made of water and the other side was several paragraphs of text titled with “Elementals”.

_If an elementalist is strong enough when they fade into the elements, it is possible for their source to manifest as an elemental. An elemental is a humanoid creature which has no sentience and may be summoned by a magic-sourced witch. They are bound by the one who summons them and may be used as the witch deems. However, they may choose not to obey and break the connection. Fire elementals are particularly difficult to control._

“My mom did _not_ fuck what is basically a wild animal,” Jeremy argued very firmly.

“No, no!” Gold dismissed, gesturing in a denying motion, “I think yer dad was sentient!”

He flipped the page. Jeremy looked down at it and found a similar set up to the first. On one side was a drawing of a human, but the figure was a bit blurry on the edges and the hands were made of water that reached up toward their elbows and on the other side was a section titled “Sentient Elementals”.

_If a particularly strong elementalist fades into the elements, it is possible they may manifest as a fully sentient elemental. They will, however, have no memory of their life before their fade. This creature is one of the rarest summon creatures and is nearly impossible to control._

“Okay, so...my conception was one in a million,” Jeremy muttered.

“I think yer mum was in the aether when it happened,” Gold went on, tapping the next book.

This one was set up a bit like a recipe with an ingredient list and instructions. It was titled “Aether Conception”. 

“Basically it increases the chances of conceiving,” Gold explained, “But it can also boost the magic of the child. Obviously it only works if the mum is the aether witch.”

“So...my mom fucked an elemental on the aether highway,” Jeremy concluded.

“I think so!” Gold confirmed, “But there’s more!”

“Oh, lord help me,” Jeremy muttered.

“I think I know who yer dad was!” Gold chirped, tapping the next book.

_Oh good._ Jeremy looked at this one. There was a drawing of a witch holding their hands out, pointed skyward. His hands were steaming and tattoos of red, blue, and gray twisted up his arms. Under the drawing was written “Burim Eld, Witch of Steam”. Also, maybe Jeremy was crazy, but didn’t the man look a bit... _short?_

“That’s my dad,” he pointed at the drawing, “How do I know that?”

“‘Cause yer source comes from him!” Gold exclaimed.

He reached the end of his latte and frowned at the cup of ice before setting it down and refocusing. 

“He was wicked strong!” He explained, “First water-fire to have such incredible control he could actually make and use steam like _that_ was his element! So of course when he faded, he manifested as a sentient elemental! Then your mum summoned him and they fell in love!”

This would definitely explain why there were no pictures of his father.

“But I think he must’ve given up his spirit to create you,” Gold went on, tapping the final book, “There’s several theories that elementals can reproduce. The most prevalent is that they siphon off part of themselves to create another. But there’s not a lot to go on because elementals are so bloody difficult to control. It’s hard to test theories.”

Jeremy gripped the edge of the counter.

“So my mother entered the aether and my father gave up his spirit so they could create me,” he concluded, “Does that sum it up?”

“Er, yeah, pretty much?” Gold offered.

“Okay,” Jeremy grunted, suddenly breathless as he gripped the counter tighter, “Okay. Okay. That’s okay. I can handle this. That’s fine.”

He could feel elemental bubbling inside him, pulsing and growing as it began to boil.

“I-I’m okay, I’m okay,” he huffed, “Th-This is fine. I’m just a-a fucking freak, that’s fine. I-I can totally handle that.”

“Er, I-I wouldn’t say you’re a freak,” Gold tried to placate him, “Just special, r-right?”

Suddenly the coffee pot closest to Jeremy exploded. 

“Why?!” Jeremy screamed, “Why would they do this to me?!”

“O-Oh shit,” Gold stammered, “Micool, g-go!”

Mogar sprinted from the building while Jeremy tried to focus on Gold in front of him. His hands were out and he was talking, but Jeremy couldn’t hear him over the screaming in his ear. Another coffee pot shattered and Jeremy let out an anguished cry. _I just accepted I’m a witch and now I have to deal with the fact I’m not even really human?!_ More popping and cracking noises seemed to indicate he was destroying every appliance around him. 

“How am I supposed to do this?!” He shrieked.

Fire erupted around him.

“Why did you do this?!” He shouted, “Why would you make me?!”

The fire sizzled as water flowed from him.

“Wh-Why would you l-leave me all alone?!” He sobbed.

For a moment, a war waged inside him, fire and water, anger and despair fighting for control until quite suddenly he exploded. Steam burst out of elemental in an eruption that shoved everything around him away as he screamed. 

“I-I just want t-to be normal!” He cried.

**You are not abnormal, master, please stop!**

“I-I can’t!” Jeremy cried, “I don’t know how!”

**You need to calm down!**

“Th-That’s easy for you to say!” Jeremy shrieked, the steam whistling around him, “Your parents didn’t create you as a freak then abandon you to deal with it all alone!”

**You’re not alone, master. I am here with you and I always will be!**

“Don’t!” Jeremy screamed.

A new wave of steam burst out of him.

“I-I don’t want t-to hurt you!” He sobbed.

**You won’t hurt me.**

“Y-You don’t know that!” Jeremy cried.

**Yes, I do! I am sworn to hurt others on your behalf. I am your weapon which means I will not permit you to hurt anyone, not even me.**

Jeremy choked, hands clutching at his chest over aether and elemental. His eyes squeezed tightly closed.

“I-I’m scared,” he whispered tearfully.

He heard a flutter and was suddenly enveloped in Ryan’s arms once again.

**I am your sword and your shield. I shall fight for you and protect you to my last breath. This I have sworn to you, master.**

Jeremy sagged against him as the steam dissipated and gripped his jacket tightly. He sobbed into Ryan’s chest and Ryan held him closely.

**I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.**

Jeremy wasn’t sure why it was so easy to believe him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is pretty much the extent of the angst planned for this pure, wholesome story.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan guided Jeremy back to his office after he’d stopped crying and sat him in his chair. Jeremy sniffled, hiccuping as he wiped his eyes. Ryan squeezed his knee briefly before retrieving Jeremy’s first aid kit from the wall. Jeremy hissed as he suddenly became aware of the cuts on his arm from the broken glass. 

He looked down to see how bad they were and his eyebrows went up. He had new tattoos on his arms. Ryan knelt in front of him to begin applying the first aid, but paused when he saw the ink. He gripped Jeremy’s wrists, turning his arms around to look over the new markings. 

Swirls of blue and red intertwined as they stretched up from his wrist and less than halfway up his forearm. Anywhere the curly blue and wavy red touched was a swirl of gray. There weren’t a lot of them, but definitely enough to be noticeable. Jeremy was going to have to wear long sleeves now. Or try to explain why suddenly, out of nowhere, he had tattoos he couldn’t afford to have. 

Ryan shook his head and jumped back to the first aid, quickly swiping alcohol wipes over the angry red lines. Jeremy watched him miserably as he stuck bandages on the stinging little cuts. _He’s doing so much for me._ There was no way this wasn’t completely above and beyond what a familiar would normally do. When he was finished, he took Jeremy’s hands in his and squeezed lightly. He looked up at him with a face full of worry. 

** Are you okay? **

“I’m...okay,” Jeremy murmured, “It’s just...a lot to take in. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

Ryan shook his head, put his fist over his heart.

**You will never bother me. I want to be here for you.**

“Th-Thank you,” Jeremy sniffled, “Don’t make me cry again!”

He whacked Ryan’s shoulder playfully. Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. 

**You truly are incredible.**

Jeremy blushed, brushing a hand over his hair.

“Th-That’s very nice of you,” he mumbled.

Ryan bowed his head and brought Jeremy’s hand to his mouth. He pressed his lips gently to Jeremy’s knuckles.

**I am so grateful to be at your service.**

Jeremy’s heart exploded, thundering in his chest as his face went completely scarlet. _He kissed my hand._ Ryan pulled away and stood.

**We should clean up.**

“R-Right,” Jeremy murmured.

They went back to the front where Mogar and Gold were already trying to help clean up.

“You don’t have to help,” Jeremy muttered, “This is really my own mess.”

“It’s my fault,” Gold lamented, “Should’ve brought Ry in the first place.”

“You didn’t know this would happen,” Jeremy dismissed.

He looked over his appliances in dismay. _Oh, I’m gonna have to replace them all. I don’t have the money for that._ He sighed.

**I can try to fix them.**

Jeremy looked over in surprise.

“Really?” He questioned, “You know electronics?”

Ryan nodded and moved to the nearest appliance, the espresso machine and immediately opened it up to have a look. Jeremy grabbed a broom to sweep up glass while Gold mopped up coffee and Mogar wiped up the counters. Jeremy was surprised, but extremely grateful that they were helping him. 

“You’re being extra kind, you know?” He muttered, “Above and beyond.”

“Maybe,” Gold grunted, “But I think we’re doing what any friend should do.”

Ryan nodded his head but didn’t look away from where he now had his hands in the espresso machine. 

“Do you really think you can fix it?” Jeremy asked.

Ryan shot him an annoyed look and Jeremy laughed, putting up a hand in surrender.

“Okay, okay!” He laughed, “I won’t question your abilities.”

Ryan’s chin lifted and he nodded sharply. Jeremy smiled fondly as Ryan returned to poking around in the guts of the machine. _I really am damn lucky to have him._ He shook his head, returning to cleaning up and between the four of them, they had the place mostly cleaned back up pretty quickly. Ryan said he just needed some replacement parts for most of the appliances, but the blenders and the hot plates were toast. Jeremy puffed out a relieved sigh. That was way better than he expected. 

“Thank you so much,” he muttered, “You’re a life saver.”

Unfortunately he wasn’t in enough pain any more for Ryan to speak to him, but Ryan put his hand over his heart and bowed. Jeremy was overcome with fondness and gratefulness and suddenly hugged him, burying his face in Ryan’s chest. Ryan jolted a bit in surprise, but quickly hugged him back, holding him closely and brushing his hand through his hair. Had they just hugged before? Jeremy was pretty sure they’d only hugged when in distress. It was nice. Hugging for a good reason.

“I might puke,” Mogar spoke up.

“Micool~!” Gold whined, “Don’t ruin it!”

Jeremy blushed as he pulled away from Ryan. 

“Anyway, send me what parts you need so I can buy them,” he pressed on, “If you could get it done as soon as possible, that would be great. Of course, I’ll pay you for the repairs.”

Ryan got out his phone to type up a note for him.

_I thought friends don’t have to pay?_

“Well, th-this is different!” Jeremy protested, “Free drinks is different from free labor!”

_ No. _

“You can’t just say no,” Jeremy snorted.

Ryan held the phone out closer to him, shaking his head.

_ No. _

“Ryan, I can’t let you just work for free!” Jeremy insisted.

Ryan held his phone closer still.

_ No. _

Jeremy crossed his arms, frowning at him. 

“You are a stubborn bastard, aren’t you?” He grumbled.

Ryan nodded, a grin spreading on his face.

“Don’t be proud of that,” Jeremy scolded, whacking his arm, “Asshole. I swear I will kick your ass if I have to.”

_Can you reach it?_

Ryan laughed and dodged as Jeremy swatted at him.

“Get out, you dick!” Jeremy huffed, “Go back to your real job!”

Ryan just kept laughing as he and the other two left, waving goodbye. Jeremy waved back, keeping his scowl on his face until he couldn’t see Ryan any more. Then his face softened into a fond smile. He pressed his hand over his heart fluttering in his chest. Everything certainly was easier to handle with Ryan around. 

He looked at the books Gold left drying on the counter and took a deep breath. _So I’m half elemental and my second source is my father’s core._ He was frustrated that he was never told about this, but...his mom probably _did_ have a good reason for it. Maybe this sort of thing was frowned upon in witch society? Gold had sort of hinted something like that with his comment about “the guilds”, whatever those were. 

_Okay. This isn’t as bad as it first seemed._ His dad got a second life and fell in love with his mom. They loved each other so much they wanted to have a child together. Jeremy’s chest was warm and tight with emotion. They loved each other so much, it didn’t matter how different they were or how the odds were stacked against them. It was actually pretty amazing, though it did hurt his heart to know his father sacrificed himself so he could live. He looked over the drawing of his father, now stained with coffee. 

He looked down at his newly marked forearms. They looked very similar to the ones in the drawing. He mimicked the pose in the drawing. Hands out, palms pointed to the sky. _Control._ He needed to control his emotions if he was going to control the power his father gave up his life to give him. _I’m going to make you proud._ He pressed his hand over aether, pulsing warmly in his chest. _I’m going to make you both proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually mean it when I say everything’s gonna be alright in this fic. 
> 
> Also, you guys loving this horribly slow burn? It kills me inside a little more every chapter that doesn’t have boinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy hummed to himself thoughtfully as he flipped through his mother’s cookbook/grimoire. There wasn’t a lot in the book that indicated anything unusual nor gave him any clues as to why his mom left him in the dark about his magic. However, he did see now that the book had magic in it. It pulsed gently against his hands where they touched the book.

Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he focused on aether. _Just need to drift a bit, buddy, if you don’t mind._ He lifted and focused in on the book. As he had sort of expected, it was aether magic attached to the book. The whole book seemed bound in tendrils of the aether, wrapping around it tightly and filling the pages with cold and breezy purple magic. 

His eyebrows came together. _Is this...writing?_ Across the blank first page of the cookbook was magic that appeared to be twisted into small shapes. They seemed like little letters written across the paper. Jeremy’s eyes opened and he quickly searched around for a pad of paper and a pen. He carefully wrote out the magical writing, going back and forth between the aether and the physical world. 

He stared at the pad of paper when he was done, frowning. He couldn’t read it. It was in a different language. One he didn’t even vaguely recognize. He wondered if it was a magic language with how the letters looked like runes. He wondered if that was a stupid thought. But if it _was_ magic, maybe Gold knew it? 

Jeremy scooped up his mother’s grimoire, the dried books that belonged to Gold, and his notepad to scurry to his car. He didn’t have his number to let him know he was coming though. He texted Ryan and hoped that would be alright as he made his way over to the FAHC mansion. He rang the doorbell and nearly had a heart attack. _Never gonna get used to that damn thing._ It was BrownMan who answered.

“Hey, is Gold here?” Jeremy asked, “I need to talk to him.”

“He’s out, but he’ll be back soon,” BrownMan answered, “You can come in and wait for him.”

He stood aside and Jeremy thanked him as he entered the house, struggling with the stack of books in his arms. Were all books about magic so heavy? He laid them on the coffee table and sat on the couch. BrownMan followed him and sat across from him on the other couch.

“Hey, I didn’t get to thank you properly,” he muttered, “You’ve been really helpful and nice. I, uh, don’t like going home, so it’s nice I don’t have to, to feel the ocean again.”

Jeremy’s heart squeezed and he smiled softly.

“I’m really glad I could help,” he murmured, “You should let me know when it needs to be reconnected again.”

“Uh, yeah okay, that’s nice of you,” BrownMan grunted, “I’m Ray, by the way.”

“I’m Jeremy, but you probably knew that,” Jeremy chuckled.

“Yes, Ry never shuts up about you,” Ray snorted, “Jeremy this, Jeremy that, all day every day. I couldn’t forget your name if I tried.”

Jeremy blushed, brushing his fingers over his hair above his ear.

“R-Really?” He mumbled, “He...He talks about me?”

“Yes, duh,” Ray scoffed.

Jeremy’s chest was warm and tight. _He talks about me._ The front door burst open and Ryan came through it, hurrying over to Jeremy. He pulled something from his jacket and Jeremy held out his hands for it. What dropped onto his palms was a silver necklace with a resin pendant of a yin and yang symbol, except instead of black and white it was made to look like fire and water. Tears welled up in Jeremy’s eyes and his hands closed around the pendant, pulling it to his chest. Ryan knelt down on one knee in front of him, squeezing his knees, face full of worry.

“N-No, I-I’m not upset,” Jeremy sniffled, rubbing at his tears, “It’s-It’s just you’re so nice!”

Ryan’s eyebrows went up in surprise then he looked away, face going pink. He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Jeremy held the necklace out to him.

“W-Will you help me put it on?” He mumbled. 

Ryan nodded, taking the necklace and unclasping it. They leaned toward each other and Ryan looped the chain around Jeremy’s neck. He clasped it and ran his fingers over the chain, still looking down at the pendant. They were so close their noses almost brushed against each other. Ryan’s fingers were still on the necklace, his knuckles touching Jeremy’s chest. Surely he could feel Jeremy’s pounding heart as he rubbed his thumb over the pendant. He looked up and Jeremy couldn’t breathe as their eyes met. 

_ Bang! _

They jumped, startled by the front door slamming shut.

“You bloody well could’ve told me we were here!” Gold huffed as he stormed over, “Leaving me sleeping the car! Very rude!”

“Vav, oh my god,” Ray grunted, “You’re interrupting my favorite show.”

Jeremy looked at the blank tv screen in confusion. 

“It’s called Two Useless Gay Idiots,” Ray added.

Ryan turned toward him, clicking and Ray clicked back at him. _Oh, Ray even knows how to speak Ryan’s language._ Jeremy tried not to be jealous about that. 

“Ry said you were looking for me,” Gold said as he sat down, “Oh, you found your mum’s grimoire!”

He picked it up to look over.

“Yes, that’s why I’m here,” Jeremy explained, picking up the notepad, “I think she left me a letter, but it’s in a language I don’t know. I was sort of hoping it was some secret witch language you’d recognize.”

He held the pad out to Gold who frowned at it as he took it.

“Yes, this is Aetherian,” he confirmed, “I’m a bit rusty, give me a sec.”

He took out a pen to start translating and Ryan stood up. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him and he put up a finger before scurrying off down the hallway. _Okay then. I’m waiting._ Jeremy tapped his fingers against his thighs as he waited. Ryan returned before Gold finished, holding out a small book to Jeremy. The title was “Bird Shapeshifters and Their Behaviors”. 

“You want me to read about you?” Jeremy guessed as Ryan sat on the floor in front of him.

Ryan nodded. 

“Can do,” Jeremy agreed, “I’ll read it as soon as I can.”

Ryan smiled brightly, seeming pleased with this. 

“Okay, here’s your note,” Gold announced, “I think that’s it, anyway.”

Jeremy took the pad of paper back and frowned down at it.

“It’s not a letter, actually,” Gold added, “It’s a sort of riddle.”

Jeremy tried to hide his disappointment as he read it.

_ Hidden in shadows, _

_ Shrouded by night, _

_ Lurks the cursed few, _

_ Banished from sight. _

_ Search for the sign, _

_ In the crying trees. _

_ Speak the proper name, _

_ Knock thrice, and enter. _

_ But beware, if you fail, _

_ Pain and death to you. _

_ Heed the call, little bird, _

_ Or walk the night alone. _

Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose. _Oh boy._

“It rhymes in Aetherian,” Gold announced, “But it sounds lame in English.”

“Yes, because _that_ was my biggest concern,” Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes, “The hell does any of this mean?”

“It means your mum is sending you to the Crimson Menagerie,” Gold answered, “It’s an organization of witches. Those first few lines are part of their creed and so is the last two, except for “little bird”. Usually it’s “little one”.”

“Little bird is what she used to call me,” Jeremy muttered.

“That’s a bit ironic, isn’t it?” Gold snickered, “Since Ry is an actual bird.”

“I guess,” Jeremy murmured, looking down at the riddle again.

He sighed dejectedly. He’d really hoped it would be a letter explaining everything, telling him why she never told him he was a witch. 

“I dunno what the middle bit’s about though,” Gold added, pointing, “Crying trees? Proper name? No idea.”

“Alright, what about the organization?” Jeremy asked, “The Crimson Menagerie, you said. What’s that about?”

“Oh, they’re a bunch of witches that got tired of the guilds,” Gold explained, “The guilds sort of control witch society, even though they’re not really meant to. They’re just supposed to be a way for witches to come together and train, but the guild masters have more or less taken over society and enforce all sorts of regulations. Technically you don’t have to join a guild, but now it’s extremely frowned upon not to. And they bloody annoy you constantly trying to get you to join. Bastards won’t leave me alone.”

“So the Menagerie is against the guilds,” Jeremy concluded.

“Yes, they tend to be witches cast out of witch society,” Gold confirmed, “But it would make sense for your mum to be one of them. I believe aether conception and elemental summoning are both highly regulated. If the guilds knew what she was doing, they would not be happy. I mean, you have two sources! You could possibly be the current strongest witch in existence. Even better once you get a handle on that steam.”

“So the guilds want me on their side,” Jeremy reasoned.

“Everyone with half a brain should want you on their side,” Gold snorted, “I’m sure the second they catch wind of you, you’ll be top of their list to recruit. Or possibly assassinate. They, uh, well, some of them have a tendency just to cut out anyone they think may be a threat.”

“Oh good,” Jeremy muttered dryly, “Now I have a quest and assassins to worry about.”

Ryan poked his knee and pointed at the notepad. Jeremy handed it over. He read over it quickly then took Gold’s pen to make a mark. He turned it back to Jeremy to show him he’d underlined “crying trees”. 

“I think weeping willows?” Jeremy offered, “There’s some on our property.”

Ryan scribbled down a note.

_You should go see if you can find what she’s trying to show you. I can go with you, if you’d like._

“I would prefer that,” Jeremy agreed sheepishly, “I’m not sure I want to go on a magical quest alone.”

Ryan put his fist over his heart and bowed his head. 

“You’re being formal again,” Jeremy scolded, pushing Ryan’s forehead back, “Stop doing that.”

Ryan stuck his tongue out at him. 

“So mature,” Jeremy laughed.

“Let me know how it goes,” Gold requested, “I’m curious why your mum wants you to join them.”

“Me too,” Jeremy admitted.

He looked at the riddle. _Hopefully we’ll find out soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical quest and possible magical assassins. Woo.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy looked around the willows, searching. There was aether magic there, but he couldn’t pinpoint any specific location. It seemed to swirl around the trees, pulsing lightly as it whispered through the hanging branches. _This is the right place, but what am I supposed to find here?_

He sighed, shoulders slumping. _I don’t want to go on a magical scavenger hunt. I want to hear an explanation and go back to my life._ Ryan squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder and Jeremy looked around at him. His eyebrows were together, his face full of concern. Jeremy hugged him suddenly, burying his face in Ryan’s chest. Ryan’s arms wrapped around him in return, his hand brushing through Jeremy’s hair.

“Why does this have to be difficult?” Jeremy mumbled into his shirt, “I just wanna know why and be done with this.”

Ryan nodded understanding, rubbing his back gently. Jeremy pulled back to look up at him.

“Seriously, thank you for helping me so much,” he murmured, “I’m so glad I have you by my side.”

Ryan smiled softly. He lifted his hand and tapped his chest, nodding. _Me too,_ he seemed to say. Jeremy blushed, looking down and away.

“Ryan, I...” he started.

Then he stopped, eyes snapping back to Ryan’s. His hands moved up to Ryan’s face, gripping it suddenly.

“Little bird!” He exclaimed, “Ryan! I need _you!”_

** Now??**

Jeremy jolted at hearing Ryan’s voice in his head, but he pushed on.

“I need you to fly up,” he explained in an excited rush, “I need you to see what the trees look like from above.”

Ryan hummed in annoyance, frowning as he looked away.

“Sorry, was that rude?” Jeremy asked, pulling his hands away, “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Ryan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jeremy winced. Ryan dropped his hand and made a dismissive gesture with his hands. Then, with a flutter of wings, he was in bird form, flying up above the trees. He hovered there a moment before landing and shifting again. Jeremy gave him the notepad and a pen to draw what the trees looked like from above.

Jeremy looked down at the symbol drawn on the paper. There was a crescent on the bottom and a triangle above it. It sort of looked like a little boat. _A boat, a boat._ Hadn’t mom told him a story about a boat? 

“Something about pirates,” Jeremy grumbled, beginning to pace back and forth, “Proper name. Maybe it’s the name of the boat? That was so long ago! I’m meant to remember twenty years ago?!”

Ryan gripped his shoulder, stopping him and he turned towards him, some of his frustration draining. Ryan cupped his face, giving him a reassuring smile. Jeremy relaxed a bit, smiling back weakly. Ryan leaned towards him, his eyes dropping to Jeremy's lips and Jeremy blushed.

**Let this happen, please. No Gavin, no magic, no mask. Nothing to-**

Jeremy jumped in surprise again and a light bulb went off in his head. He grabbed Ryan's face. Ryan grunted, scowling at him around his squished face.

“That’s it!” Jeremy shouted, turning Ryan's face back and forth, “It was called the _Vagabond!”_

The ground shook beneath them and Jeremy gripped at Ryan’s jacket for support as something lifted from below the ground. The shaking stopped as the thing stopped. _An elevator._ They glanced at each other and back at the elevator. 

“Knock thrice and enter,” Jeremy muttered.

He stepped up to the doors and Ryan followed right behind him. Jeremy lifted his hand.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _

_ Ding! _

The doors slid open and Jeremy started to step inside, but was stopped by Ryan grabbing the back of his shirt. Ryan stepped up beside him and pointed down. Where the floor of the elevator should be was instead an empty space. _A hole._ A very dark one they couldn’t see anything in. 

“How do we get down?” Jeremy grunted, “There’s no ladder.”

Ryan pointed at the notepad still in Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy reread the riddle. 

_ Speak the proper name, _

_ Knock thrice, and enter. _

_ But beware, if you fail, _

_ Pain and death to you. _

“Knock thrice and enter,” he repeated, “If you fail...I think we need to take a leap of faith.”

Ryan frowned at that, shaking his head.

“I know it’s not the greatest idea,” Jeremy murmured, “But I see no other way. You don’t have to do it, but _I_ am.”

Ryan’s face was scrunched up, conflicted. Then he took Jeremy’s hand, threading his fingers through his. He nodded sharply and turned to the elevator. _He's holding my hand._

“W-We go on three,” Jeremy pressed on a bit shakily.

Ryan nodded.

“1...2...3!”

They jumped forward into the hole, plummeting downward into the suffocating darkness. 

_ Splash! _

Jeremy almost inhaled water in surprise as they landed in it. He gripped Ryan’s hand tightly as they tread water, trying to see in the darkness. Suddenly a light flared to life. A torch. The firelight was warm, almost comforting as Jeremy glanced around. An underground cave. And an underground pond. Ryan tugged his hand as he started moving toward the torch and by extension, solid ground. Okay, magical adventure checklist.

_ Riddle, check. _

_ Leap of faith, check. _

_ Secret cave, check. _

_ Spooky lights, check. _

Now they just needed to meet a wise old man, get a magic item, and save the world. Once on solid ground, Ryan wrung water out of his hair and shirt while Jeremy looked around for the next clue. The next clue was easy to spot, it was a tunnel, a passage of sorts. _A dark, damp, creepy looking tunnel. Great. Just what I wanted._ Jeremy pulled out his phone to use the flashlight as Ryan joined him and they looked at each other again before looking down the passage. Ryan took Jeremy's hand again and Jeremy was glad for the darkness hiding his horrific blush as they started down the passage. _He's holding my hand again._

At the end of the winding passage, there was a wooden door. Magic pulsed so powerfully from the door Jeremy felt it several minutes before they arrived in front of it. On the door was nine circular symbols around one central symbol, the one that looked like a boat, but this one was on its side, so the crescent looked more like a C than a boat. There was no doorknob on the door, but the symbols glowed at their presence, each with a small bit of the corresponding magic they represented. 

The door called to Jeremy, it felt like he was being pulled in. He reached toward the central symbol, laying his hand over it. _Heed the call, little bird._ Jeremy closed his eyes and felt the magic pulsing, pushing against his palm. _Show me the way._ The magic solidified to on the right side, into a rounded shape. A doorknob that only an aether witch could use. The aether magic brushed over his hand as he gripped it and twisted. The door swung open and his eyes opened to see where he'd been led. 

It was a huge open space with buildings and people. Like a little town. Underground. But it was so lit up. Jeremy looked up to see sky above the town where only earth should be. To say this wasn't what Jeremy was expecting would be like saying he'd been a little upset the other day when he destroyed his shop. That is to say: a gross understatement. 

Jeremy felt elemental bubbling in his chest as he looked around. _This...this is too much. I was just meant to find an answer, not a whole underground city! Why can't this just be simple?!_ Ryan's hand found his again and he squeezed lightly. Jeremy looked over at him, puffing out a sigh as he calmed down. _It's alright. Ryan's with me._ They got three steps forward before they were suddenly surrounded by spears.

_ Old timey weapons for some reason, check. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, underground city again because I love underground cities. Fight me.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy smiled nervously at the people surrounding him and Ryan. Guards, it seemed. They all had on the same sort of old style doublet uniforms. Charcoal gray and dark red. Each had the little C and triangle symbol over their hearts. They were also all connected to magic, which he supposed made sense.

“Uh, hi there,” he greeted them, “I’m, uh, I was sent here by my mother.”

“What is the proper name of a member of the Crimson Menagerie?” One of the guards spoke up.

_Proper name._

“A vagabond?” Jeremy offered.

The spears pulled away.

“We will take you to the council,” the guard informed them.

“Uh, cool,” Jeremy grunted, giving them a thumbs up.

Ryan snorted beside him, stifling laughter and Jeremy whacked his arm as they started moving. They were led through what appeared to be the main road of the town, which was bustling with merchants, their customers, and other busy looking people. It was pretty much exactly what Jeremy would’ve expected from a town in a magical quest story. Colorful, lively, and busy. 

At the end of this road was a sort of Ancient Greek style building with a set of stairs that spanned the width of the building and led to six symmetrical pillars. Behind the pillars was a small flat area and of course, the front wall of the building including the large double doors. There were statue carvings in the walls to either side of the doors that Jeremy didn’t get a good look at before they were in front of the doors, which were already open. 

He did notice the doors were also carved with two figures, one on each side, with their hands up where the door ended. It looked like their hands would be pressed together of the doors were closed. But this was all Jeremy could observe as they were hurried into the building. 

The inside of the building was quite open, with a glass ceiling high above them and shiny marble floors below. There were a lot of people and animals milling about inside, in extremely varying clothing. Some wore what you might expect from such a building: togas and sandals. Some wore completely modern business wear. Some wore replicas of the outfits Jeremy had seen in the stained glass windows at the library. 

The little parade of Jeremy, Ryan, and the guards was noticed by all of them, it seemed, as they all watched them going by, whispering to each other behind their hands. Ryan’s hand squeezed Jeremy’s tightly and Jeremy could practically feel how nervous he was. _Right._ Ryan’s whole thing was his real face not being seen. Jeremy squeezed his hand back, trying to be comforting. Ryan relaxed a bit, giving him a weak smile as they passed through another set of double doors. 

This room was a foyer of sorts with yet another set of double doors, guarded by two unusually tall guards, on the other end. There was someone sitting behind a desk in front of these doors and benches to either side of the room where a few people were patiently waiting. The person behind the desk looked up, lips parting and eyes going wide at their approach. 

_That_ made Jeremy nervous. The guards hadn't seemed shocked by Jeremy and Ryan’s presence. They even seemed to have a protocol for people arriving the way they had. But this person was not only shocked, they were shaken as Jeremy and Ryan stood before them. Their shaky hand pressed a button on a control panel on the desk.

“Excuse me, councilors, we have a new arrival,” they announced, “The son of Cassandra Dooley and Burim Eld.”

The guards, the two tall ones and the ones who had escorted them, all visibly reacted to this statement. They tensed as though they were becoming more alert. They were afraid. Of _Jeremy._

“Send him in,” a voice spoke from the control panel.

“Yes, ma’am,” the secretary replied as they stood, “This way, Mr. Dooley.”

They gestured behind them, turning toward the doors. Jeremy and Ryan moved around the desk and followed the secretary through the doors into what Jeremy could only assume was a courtroom. Nine people sat behind an extended judges’ bench, above the rest of the room. Three wore black robes, three wore purple, and three wore white. It was safe to say this was the council they were being brought to.

Jeremy and Ryan were led down past several rows of pews with more whispering people to the open area in front of the council. The secretary left them there, hastily retreating back out to their desk while the council looked down at Jeremy and Ryan. They seemed confused. Like they never expected to see them. Their focus was mostly on Jeremy, but they did also regard Ryan curiously.

“What is your name, child?” The councilor in the very middle asked.

“Jeremy Dooley,” Jeremy answered, “What are yours?”

“We go by the name of the class we represent,” the councilor returned, “For example, I am addressed as the Spiritualist.”

“Why have you come here?” The one Jeremy assumed was called Elementalist asked.

“My mother sent me,” Jeremy explained, “She left me a message that sent me here.”

“Cassandra Dooley has been dead for many years,” the Channeler spoke up, “Why have you only now come?”

“Because I didn’t know I was a witch,” Jeremy admitted, “I only recently discovered this.”

The councilors glanced between each other, seeming surprised.

“Do you know what else you are?” The Elementalist pressed. 

“Do I know I’m a freak of nature?” Jeremy snorted, “Yeah, I’m aware of who both of my parents are and what they made me.” 

“Then it is true,” the Druid spoke up, “Cassandra and Burim created a witch with two sources.”

A murmur rippled through the room. 

“Quiet!” The Tamer barked over the sudden din.

The room settled.

“Cassandra has sent him here in the hopes we will protect him,” the Sacrificer spoke lowly.

“A specimen that volatile can’t stay here,” the Life Hemomancer dismissed.

“He is balanced though,” the Spiritualist argued, “Both sources are quite calm.”

“For now,” the Death Hemomancer scoffed, “Water and fire? He’ll blow a gasket before the day is out.”

“No, I think the bird keeps him calm,” the Tamer chimed in, “Their bond is quite strong.”

Jeremy and Ryan glanced at each other and then away. Jeremy brushed his fingers through his hair and Ryan cleared his throat. 

“Have you used your elemental magic?” The Spiritualist questioned.

“Uh...yeah,” Jeremy mumbled, “I, uh, had a bit of an outburst.”

“See?” The Death Hemomancer snorted, “Water and fire never stay balanced.”

“And a freshly learned,” the Druid murmured, shaking their head, “How unstable they can be.”

“He is a danger to all those around him,” the Life Hemomancer agreed.

“Not to mention the guilds will be after him,” the Sacrificer added.

“He’s likely to fade so quickly too,” the Astrologist chimed in for the first time, “Eaten up by the two sources.”

Jeremy touched his hand to his chest as the council went on about how dangerous he was. _I don’t care about joining. I just want to know why my mom didn’t tell me._ He sensed something, now that he wasn’t paying attention to the council. _More writing?_ Across the floor in the open area. He drifted back to look at it. It was pulsing with aether and elemental magic that seemed to reach for him and connect to him.

A message only he could read.

_Little bird,_

_If you’re reading this, you should know we are so proud of you. It took intelligence and courage to pursue this, to pursue answers. We are so very, very proud._

_You will want to know why we didn’t tell you. It’s very simple. We were worried, afraid for your life. Being what you are, having two sources is dangerous. People will want your power and if you do not or cannot give it to them, they will destroy you. We hoped if you never learned your second source, then perhaps you would be safe, perhaps you could live a normal life._

_But if you are here, then that will no longer be an option for you. The council won’t want to risk the whole of the Menagerie for one person. Which means you must find another way to protect yourself. We have hidden Burim’s grimoire with another message that should send you where you need to go. Ask the council to see Cassandra’s home here and look for the oddity. This is all we can really offer you. We hope beyond all hope that it will be enough. We love you very much, little bird._

_Always with you,_

_Cassie Dooley and Burim Eld_

Jeremy drifted back into his body and blinked awake, blinking burning from his eyes. Ryan rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. Jeremy smiled at him before refocusing on the council. They appeared to be bringing it to a vote what to do about Jeremy and as predicted, they voted to turn him out. 

“I would like to get my mother’s things from her home here,” Jeremy requested, “Then I will happily leave.”

They agreed to this. As long as he went with guards. Who looked nervous as hell to be near Jeremy. They led him from the room into the foyer and then the lobby, Jeremy supposed it could be called, where apparently news traveled fast because everyone was shifting away at their approach and openly staring. Suddenly Jeremy felt very tired. When was the magical quest going to be over so he could take a nap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by something I don't have: good parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Cassandra Dooley had lived in the sort of house you’d expect from an old, magical city. It was a two-story building made of rough gray stone with long diamond-gridded windows. The front door was arched, made of dark wood with black iron for the hinges, the knocker, and handle. 

It was particularly interesting, the front door. It had magic, like the door to the city, but unlike that door, this one had a physical handle. And the handle had a lock. But he didn’t have the key. Why would his parents send him to a locked door and not give him the key? He hummed, trying the door anyway to no avail. 

Ryan pulled something from his jacket and held it open towards Jeremy. Several metal tools were lined up in a little black pouch. _A lockpick set?_ Ryan gestured at the door. 

“I mean, give it a go, I guess,” Jeremy muttered, shrugging, “I don’t see what we’ve got to lose.”

Ryan knelt on one knee in front of the door while Jeremy tried to focus on the magic. Maybe it was like two keys, one magic, one physical? If Ryan got the physical lock picked, then Jeremy would need to get the magical one. He closed his eyes and touched his chest over aether. _Okay, buddy, I need to see what mom did here. Can you help me out?_

He drifted and sensed the pulsing magic in the door. It was aether again, no real surprise there. He touched the knocker where the the magic seemed to pool. _Knock thrice and enter._ He blinked myself back into his body and took a hold of the circular knocker.

“Vagabond,” Jeremy tried before using the knocker.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Ryan looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Jeremy snorted, “Maybe it needs a different password?”

Ryan shrugged, returning focus to the lock and Jeremy focused on the knocker. It was shaped like a raven’s head, the ring held in its beak. _Speak the proper name._ Jeremy pulled out his phone to google, but there wasn’t a signal. 

“Ryan, what’s the scientific name for a raven?” Jeremy asked, “I’d google it, but no signal.”

Ryan got out his own phone to type up a note. 

_ It depends on the species, but Corvus is the genus. Corvus corax is the common raven. _

“Okay, that’s probably what this guy is, right?” Jeremy muttered, looking back at the knocker, “Corvus corax.”

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

_ Click.  _

Jeremy looked down at Ryan who was pulling his tools from the door.

“Was that you or me?” Jeremy wondered.

Ryan pointed at him and then stood. Jeremy was glad the guards had stayed down at the road, so they didn’t see how to open the door. Ryan took the handle to push the door open, but hissed, jerking his hand back. 

“If you fail,” Jeremy recalled, “Pain and death.”

Ryan made an annoyed noise. Jeremy carefully grasped the handle himself, relieved that it didn’t burn him. He pushed it open and they stepped inside. The inside matched the outside in architecture with rough stone walls and flooring, but the foyer was decorated in colorful tapestries and througheach of the five archways, Jeremy could see warm and lively decorations. They certainly seemed to help combat the freezing temperature of the place. 

_Look for the oddity._ Jeremy and Ryan looked through the whole first floor very thoroughly. In the library, the sitting room, the study, the dining room, the kitchen, and the pantry. They found nothing out of place, but certainly found plenty of dust. They went up the stairs and checked the bedrooms, an office, a sort of laboratory, and an art studio. 

While there were many interesting things in the house, Jeremy didn’t think there was an oddity. Nothing appeared out of place or inconsistent. Of course, without knowing what it was _supposed_ to look like, finding the oddity would be rather difficult. Jeremy sighed heavily as he sat on one of the stone steps leading up to the second floor. He braced his elbows on his knees and propped his chin up in his hands. 

Ryan sat beside him, squeezing his shoulder briefly. Jeremy slumped towards him, dropping his head on his shoulder. Ryan jumped a bit, but put his arm around Jeremy and pulled him closer. Jeremy turned and buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder, gripping tightly at his jacket. Ryan pressed his cheek to Jeremy’s and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Why does this have to be so difficult?” Jeremy muttered tiredly.

Ryan squeezed him closer. 

“Thank you for being here,” Jeremy mumbled as he pulled back, “You’ve been so helpful. I don’t know if I could do it on my own.”

Ryan put his hand over his heart and bowed his head. Jeremy put his hand under Ryan’s chin and pushed his head back up.

“Don’t be so formal,” he scolded.

Ryan gave him that little frown again, but nodded his understanding. Jeremy suddenly, without consciously thinking to do it, leaned forward to kiss the little frown away. Ryan stiffened in surprise and Jeremy quickly pulled back, blushing. He buried his burning face back in Ryan’s jacket and Ryan put his arms around him, pulling him close again. 

** Fuck, that was so cute! **

Jeremy jumped a bit at hearing Ryan again and his face burned hotter. 

** If we were not in his mother’s house, I swear I would- **

“Ryan!” Jeremy shouted pulling back, “The oddity! It’s me! _I_ don’t belong here!”

He stood up suddenly, starting up the stairs and tripped, almost face-planting in his haste. Ryan laughed at him as he followed after him and Jeremy flipped him off over his shoulder as he hurried into the master bedroom. 

On the wall was a full-length mirror with a large, ornate frame. There was magic in it, but there was magic literally everywhere in the house, so it had been hard to pinpoint anything in particular as being important. Jeremy hesitantly reached out and touched the cold surface of the mirror. _How do I open this?_

He closed his eyes and drifted. There was more writing. Across the mirror. It was in Aetherian, but as Jeremy brushed his fingers over it, he found he could understand the words.

_ A password must be spoken, _

_ For this passage to be opened. _

_ Only the one who we left behind, _

_ Can be welcomed through this door. _

_ The words to unlock,  _

_ Are simply what you are. _

“Little bird,” Jeremy whispered.

Suddenly he pitched forward, the pressure he was leaning into the mirror sending him tumbling as the mirror gave way. He fell ungracefully on his front, grunting as the air was knocked out of him. He grumbled as he stood and brushed himself off. He turned back to wait for Ryan, looking at a bizarre sort of wispy purple portal instead of the backside of a mirror. But Ryan wasn’t coming through.

_Maybe only I can get through? Why bother with the riddle in that case though?_ He turned back around to find what he was there for and hurry back. _Another secret cave, really?_ The walls were covered in writing. Aetherian, but not magically written, more scratched in with a rock, it looked like. There were blackened markings all over the walls and the floor as well. 

Jeremy could sense the remnants of elemental magic. This was a sort of sanctuary for his father, it seemed. In the center of the room was a pile of cushions atop which sat some folded up cloth and a very old, very heavy looking book. Jeremy hesitantly moved toward it, glancing around nervously. The cave wasn’t going to fall down around his ears the second he touched the grimoire, was it? 

The grimoire was dark brown, bound in silver metal that seemed to keep it held together. The yellowing pages sticking out unevenly seemed to support the idea this thing was seconds from falling apart. He picked it up, eyes darting around, looking for traps, but nothing happened. He puffed out a sigh of relief and looked back down at the cushions. The folded up cloth seemed to be orange and purple clothing. He picked that up too, unsure why it was there, but figuring he was probably meant to take it too.

He moved back towards the portal but paused, looking back. Did this place exist when his father was still human? Is this where he trained to become so balanced and in control? Or was it only after he’d become an elemental that he came here? It didn’t seem very fair that Jeremy knew so little of his parents. But he knew they loved him, he supposed that was all he really needed to know. _I promise, I’m going to do my best to make you proud._

He turned back to the portal and stepped through. Ryan was pacing back and forth, looking extremely anxious. He sighed, relaxing significantly as Jeremy passed back through the mirror. He came forward, hands pressing to Jeremy’s shoulders as he looked him over then to Jeremy’s face, eyes full of worry.

“I-I’m okay,” Jeremy sniffled, “J-Just a lot going on today.”

** The weight on his shoulders... **

Ryan pulled him into a hug, brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy sniffled some more, taking a few shaky breaths before he pulled back, nodding.

“We should go now,” he muttered, “I’ve got what I came for.”

Ryan pulled out his phone to type up a message. 

_Is there anything else we should take?_

“I don’t think so,” Jeremy dismissed, shaking his head, “Everything that was important to my mom, other than this, she must’ve taken with her.”

Ryan nodded, smiling reassuringly and brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair again. Jeremy blushed, looking away.

“Um, l-let’s go now,” he mumbled, starting for the door.

He was really too awkward and gay for whatever was happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this?? A kiss?? O:


	16. Chapter 16

Jeremy sat his father’s grimoire on his kitchen table beside his mother’s. He wasn’t ready to read yet. He needed a breather. He instead focused on the folded up cloth, which was an outfit. He sort of started to suspect as much. He took it to his bedroom and Ryan followed him. 

He separated the two pieces and laid them out on his bed. The top was a martial artist uniform or it was very close to one anyway. Gi, Jeremy thought they were called, but short-sleeved and the sash to tie it closed was attached to it. The bottom was like harem pants, though the crotch wasn’t super low. The waist would cover up past the belly button and the ends would be around the calves. The pants were orange with purple edges and the top was purple with orange edges. 

It looked like someone had taken the stained glass windows at the library and smooshed the spiritualist and the elementalist outfits together. There was a faint hint of magic in it too. Jeremy brushed his hand over the soft fabric. _They made this just for me._ Ryan cleared his throat, startling Jeremy.

“Fuck, I forgot you were there,” he muttered, “Step out, would you? I want to try it on.”

Ryan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Jeremy changed into the uniform and found it miraculously fit him perfectly. He opened his closet to look in the full length mirror. It looked good. But he wondered when he’d ever have reason to wear it. He went to his bedroom door and opened it. Ryan was leaning against the wall across from the door looking pensive. He stood up straight and the look cleared as Jeremy opened the door.

“What do you think?” Jeremy asked.

Ryan made a spinning gesture and Jeremy turned in a circle for him. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. 

“I just wish I had a reason to wear it,” Jeremy muttered, “It’s pretty unusual. I think it would stick out too much.”

Ryan shrugged.

“I wonder why though,” Jeremy murmured, running his hand down the front of the top, “Why did they make it? What use is it?”

Ryan got out his phone and typed up a message.

_Perhaps it has magical properties?_

“I did sense magic,” Jeremy admitted, “Aether and elemental. Maybe it’s more like armor?”

There was a click and Jeremy looked up in surprise to find a knife in Ryan’s hand. He took hold of the sash and tried to cut the very end, but the blade wouldn’t pierce the cloth. Ryan poked the knife at Jeremy’s gut and again it did nothing but apply pressure. 

“Whoa!” Jeremy exclaimed, “That’s awesome! I have like magical armor now!”

Ryan made the knife disappear and ran his fingers over the edge of the neckline of the top. He hummed thoughtfully while Jeremy blushed brightly. _He’s so close and he’s touching me._ Suddenly recalling the fact he’d kissed Ryan flamed his face hotter as Ryan felt over the edges of the sleeves. Then he got distracted by Jeremy’s new tattoos, running his fingers over the ink while Jeremy tried not to hyperventilate. 

Ryan’s eyes flicked back to Jeremy’s and his hand trailed up Jeremy’s arm. Jeremy didn’t think he was breathing as Ryan’s hand brushed over his shoulder and moved to hold the back of his neck. His thumb rubbed over the skin and hair behind Jeremy’s ear and he leaned down. His eyes dropped to Jeremy’s lips then closed as he pressed his own lips to Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy definitely wasn’t breathing as Ryan’s lips parted. His hands laid over Ryan’s shoulders as they mouthed at each other’s lips. _Warm. Soft._ Jeremy was dizzy.

**I’m going to knife anything that tries to stop this.**

Jeremy agreed with that idea. Ryan backed him into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. Jeremy pushed at his jacket, trying to get it off him, trying to speed this up. He felt like he’d been waiting forever. He needed this to happen now. Ryan seemed just as eager and pulled back to shrug his jacket off before tugging the sash on Jeremy’s uniform. 

He grunted, frowning down at the thing. He couldn’t get it to untie, so Jeremy did it himself. Ryan’s hands ran up Jeremy’s now-revealed torso and he leaned back in to kiss him. Jeremy yanked at his belt while Ryan very unhelpfully groped him. 

**Okay. Okay. This is happening. Stay calm.**

Jeremy bumped into the bed and they toppled over onto it. Ryan’s hands were shaking as he ran them down Jeremy’s sides to his hips. 

**Fuck, I’m shaking. Hold it together!**

He tugged Jeremy’s pants and underwear down and gripped Jeremy’s cock in his hand as he trailed kisses over Jeremy’s neck. Then down Jeremy’s chest and stomach as he scooted back. Jeremy was trembling when Ryan finally reached his cock, trailing more kisses up his shaft. 

He looked up, to gauge Jeremy’s interest or just to watch his reaction as his tongue flicked out and swiped over the tip. Jeremy moaned, gripping at his sheets and Ryan closed his mouth around him. He slowly lowered down on Jeremy until he choked then pulled back up, moving his hand up in time with his mouth. Jeremy panted, his body shaking as Ryan moved up and down slowly several times, smearing saliva over his cock. 

Then he moved quicker, his hand firming on Jeremy. Jeremy found his hands clutching at Ryan’s head, his back curving up. He was moaning out Ryan’s name, head spinning as his body tensed, voice going higher and higher until he finally came down Ryan’s throat. He went limp and Ryan swallowed as he pulled off.

** Ew. **

Jeremy snorted. Ryan sat up on his knees, getting his cock out of his opened pants and wrapping his saliva covered hand around himself. Jeremy caught his breath and sat up to return the favor. Ryan moaned, the bassy sound resonating low in his chest as Jeremy’s mouth closed around him. 

**Oh, god. Oh, fuck.**

Jeremy pushed forward, gripping Ryan’s jeans tightly as he choked on Ryan’s cock. Ryan’s clean hand threaded through his hair and he let out a tiny, breathy moan. His hand tightened into a fist in Jeremy’s hair as Jeremy’s face pressed fully into his lap. Jeremy held still a moment while a string of incoherent words ran through Ryan’s brain until two words popped out.

** Jeremy, please! **

The plea was so broken and desperate it sent shivers through Jeremy. He started moving, working up quickly while Ryan’s thought the same two words over and over again. His hips twitched impatiently forward, but he didn’t thrust and he didn’t actually try to push Jeremy’s head, his fist loose in Jeremy’s hair. 

_** Jeremy! ** _

He jerked forward as his mind screamed Jeremy’s name and he came down Jeremy’s throat. He quickly let go of Jeremy to let him pull back. Jeremy’s nose wrinkled as he swallowed Ryan’s come. _Ew is right._ Ryan brushed his hand through his hair, face twisted in worry. He pointed at Jeremy and held up an “OK” symbol.

“I’m fine,” Jeremy rasped, “It’s been awhile though.”

**Could’ve fooled me.**

They grabbed tissues to wipe up spit and put themselves back in some semblance of order. They laid on the bed and Jeremy laid his head on Ryan’s chest. They laid there quietly a moment.

“I, uh, can hear you thinking by the way,” Jeremy murmured.

Ryan stiffened in surprise.

“When we k-kiss and...y-you know,” Jeremy mumbled, blushing.

Ryan got his phone out to type up a message.

_Champion of blowjobs blushing at talking about blowjobs. Adorable._

Jeremy blushed darker, smacking Ryan’s arm. 

“Asshole!” He huffed, “I’m trying to be considerate!”

Ryan chuckled as he typed up a new note.

_It’s okay, really. I think it should be obvious by now that you’re the one blocking our communication._

Jeremy sighed, turning his head away.

“Yeah, I’m...not sure why,” he admitted, “It’s just hard, being vulnerable with you. I’m worried we’re not understanding each other.”

Ryan brushed his hand through Jeremy’s hair and kissed his forehead.

_ It’s okay. We’ll get there, I’m sure. But you have understood me much quicker than almost everyone I’ve ever met. _

“Almost?” Jeremy prompted, looking up at him.

_Ray understood me almost immediately. He also picked up my language very quickly too. The others were much slower._

Jeremy felt a hot slice of jealousy, burying his face in Ryan’s chest. _Don’t be stupid. They’re not like that._ Ryan squeezed his shoulder to get him to look up at a new message. 

_Please, do not worry about Ray. He is special to me, but I do not have romantic interest in him._

Ryan’s face was full of worry and sincerity.

“I...I know that,” Jeremy grumbled, “I’m just...of course, I’m a _little_ jealous! I want to understand you as well as he does.”

Ryan smiled softly, caressing his cheek.

**You already understand me so well. I’m sure you will bypass him easily.**

“Really?” Jeremy mumbled hopefully.

**Really.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I considered dragging it out longer, but I didn't. You're welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeremy tapped his fingers on the kitchen table anxiously. He was stalling. He didn’t want to be on a magical adventure. He wanted to sleep for five years. Ryan reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. Jeremy puffed out a sigh. _Alright then._

He put his hands on the book and closed his eyes. _Alright aether, let’s drift, buddy._ Jeremy drifted up and focused on the book. It pulsed with elemental magic for the most part, but there was the aether writing again. He brushed his fingers over the message.

_ Little bird, _

_ To protect yourself, you should seek to form a contract with at least one familiar, a shapeshifter who can help protect you. You must be willing to trust this person to allow the connection between you to grow. They will be able to sense when you’re in trouble and come to your aid.  _

Jeremy snorted. _Alright. Familiar. Check._

_ Once you have done so, seek to forge a magical weapon for them. In this area there are many weaponsmiths that you can buy magical weapons from, but you should seek a friend of ours for the best. Her name is Mira Frost and she runs a weapons shop called Frosted Arms. _

Jeremy hummed. _Magic weapon. Got it._ He focused back on the message.

_ Once you have done this, you should seek a magical protective charm. A specific one called the Charm of Wasir.As far as anyone knows, it is the only of its kind. It is said to be in the mountain, in a hidden cave, protected by a dragon. We searched for the cave and could not find it. We hope you can find it, as it is the only thing that could hide you from other spiritualists.  _

_ Remember, we are always with you and we love you very much, little bird. _

_ Your loving parents, _

_ Cassie Dooley and Burim Eld _

Jeremy sighed. _Well, it’s a full and proper magical adventure now._ He rubbed tiredly at his eyes. At least this note was very specific and gave him very clear instructions without riddles.

“So we have to find a secret cave no ones found before and fight a dragon,” he muttered.

Ryan poked his arm to show him a note.

_ Oh, is that all? _

Jeremy tried to give him a stern look for his sarcasm, but cracked, laughing and shaking his head. Ryan grinned at him. 

~

Jeremy looked around the interior of Frosted Arms curiously. All the weapons resonated with magic. And there were many types. Guns, blades, blunt. Ryan looked like a kid in a candy store, bouncing around looking over all the cases excitedly. Jeremy watched him, shaking his head and smiling fondly. 

Someone came from the back, looking down at something and Jeremy turned to face them better. They had blue hair, shaved on one side, the other side hanging over one side of their face.

“Hello, welcome,” they greeted, “What can I-?”

They stopped abruptly as they looked up. 

“Oh,” they grunted, “You...You’re here.”

“You knew my parents, right?” Jeremy prompted.

“Uh, yeah, Cassie and Burim,” they confirmed, “They said you might come around. But they were hoping you wouldn’t. Um. I’m Mira.”

They held their hand out and Jeremy grasped it. As soon as he did, their face rippled and where they’d just had two eyes, they now had one in the center. _A cyclops._ He tried not to stare. 

“I’m Jeremy,” he muttered as they pulled their hands away, “How did you know my parents?”

“They helped me out,” Mira explained, “And I promised to return the favor by arming your familiar, if you came around. Is that your familiar?”

She gestured at Ryan looking over a case of knives.

“Yes, uh, V, come here please,” Jeremy called out.

Ryan hurried to his side, bowing his head.

“Don’t be formal,” Jeremy grumbled, tugging his ponytail.

Ryan whined, batting his hand away.

“This is Mira,” Jeremy introduced, “Mira, this is V, he’s my familiar.”

Ryan shook Mira’s hand.

“I have a weapon ready for you,” Mira murmured, crouching down behind the counter, “Cassie said you might fight a dragon, so I prepared a good armor piercing gun for you.”

She lifted back up, holding a custom black Desert Eagle. A bird was carved on it, the wings outstretched over the trigger guard and the barrel and the body and tail feathers stretched down on the grip. It predictably resonated magic.

“It seemed fitting,” she muttered as she held it out toward them, “They always called you their little bird.”

“It’s hilariously even more fitting than that,” Jeremy answered, “He’s a raven.”

“Wow, what are the odds?” Mira laughed, “That was your mom’s favorite.”

“Mine too,” Jeremy snorted, “V, it’s yours, you take it.”

Ryan was looking at Jeremy, face pink. He looked away towards the gun held out to him and hesitated before reaching for it. He took it, squeezing his hand around the grip and looking down the sights. He flipped it around and aimed it downward. 

“Good?” Jeremy prompted.

Ryan took his phone out to type a note.

_ It’s amazing.  _

“He says it’s amazing,” Jeremy relayed, “How much is it?”

“Too much,” Mira scoffed, “It’s free. I made it for you as a returned favor. Take this too.”

She put a holster, a spare clip, and a box of ammo on the counter. 

“You’ll need all the help you can get for a dragon,” she added as Ryan clipped the holster to his belt, “But that should pierce its scales. Then the bullets might explode inside it.”

“Might?” Jeremy pressed.

“Well, the older the dragon, the stronger their magic,” Mira explained, “It’s possible the dragon’s magic will neutralize the bullets before they explode. But it will still pierce the scales, so you should be able to damage it. Without the explosions though, you’ll probably have to use something else too.”

“Okay, got it,” Jeremy grunted, sighing, “Thank you for all your help.”

“No problem,” Mira dismissed, “I’m glad to have helped. Uh, but you didn’t get that very unregulated, very illegal firearm from me by the way.”

“What firearm?” Jeremy muttered.

“Good luck with that dragon,” Mira added, waving as they headed for the door.

“Thanks,” Jeremy grumbled, waving back.

He sighed again as they headed to where he’d parked. Ryan squeezed his hand and Jeremy blushed, smiling up at him as their fingers laced together. Well, at least this part of his life seemed much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clearly and concisely written quest starter, how rare.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Charm of Wasir, the charm of invisible magic. Said to be created by the spiritualist Wasir using obsidian and silver, forged in a volcano. The charm is intended to hide one’s magic source from spiritualist sensing by counteracting. Like a mirror, it reflects upon the viewer, showing them only themself.  _

Jeremy turned to Ryan to relay the information.

“Did you get anything on the dragon yet?” He asked.

Ryan typed a note.

_ It looks like the fighting method depends entirely on the type of dragon it is. We need to figure that out first. _

“Got it,” Jeremy murmured, turning back to the book, “You know, I wouldn’t have guessed a magical quest would have so much research. I guess I was sort of expecting we’d just figure it out on the way.”

_ Research is better than blind stumbling into a dragon. _

“Very accurate,” Jeremy agreed.

Ryan squeezed his wrist gently and Jeremy looked over at him, smiling. Ryan smiled back and kissed his cheek.

_We’ll figure this out, master._

Jeremy yanked his ponytail.

_ We’ll figure this out, Jeremy. _

“Good boy,” Jeremy praised, patting Ryan’s head, “Now let’s figure out where this thing is hidden and what dragon is protecting it.”

Ryan nodded, his face a bit pink and they turned back to their books. Jeremy was so done with the researching.

~

“Jer, you good?” Matt asked, startling Jeremy from his daze.

“Huh?” Jeremy grunted, “Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

He went back to plugging in the new appliances.

“Dude, I’m really starting to worry,” Matt muttered, “You’ve been closing the shop so much, the appliances got trashed, and you’re a total space cadet. What’s going on?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain,” Jeremy murmured.

_ Thunk! _

Jeremy jumped as a bird smacked into the front door. A very large black bird. Jeremy hopped the counter to rush over to the front door and unlock it.

“Jesus, Ry, are you okay??” He demanded as he stepped out.

Ryan fluttered up to his shoulder and gestured with his beak. Jeremy held his hand out for the thing in his beak. A blue and red marble.

**Master! I found where we need to go!**

_I can hear him immediately, without pain. I wonder if it’s because he’s in bird form?_

“What did I say about calling me that?” Jeremy grumbled, putting the marble in his pocket, “But anyway, where do we need to go?”

**I think your parents looked all over Mount Chiliad, but not Mount Haan.**

“The Vinewood sign mountain?” Jeremy grunted.

**Yes. When the dragon and the charm were first being searched for, I think it was a smaller and less known mountain. This was long before the sign went up. I think your parents were basing their search on the original people who searched for it.**

“A lesser known landmark would be a better hiding place,” Jeremy agreed, “I guess we better go searching. Not today though. I really need to work.”

**I guess you’ve been missing a lot of work.**

“Sure have,” Jeremy muttered, sighing. 

He was tired and broke. Ryan rubbed his face against Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy smiled, petting his head.

**Did I do good?**

“You did really good,” Jeremy assured him, “You want a cookie?”

**Yes, please.**

Jeremy turned back to the door, stepping back inside and locking it up.

“What’re you doing?” Matt wondered.

“Carrying a raven in to give him a cookie,” Jeremy answered as he went around the counter, “Why? There’s nothing weird here.”

Ryan tittered. 

“Quiet you,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Is this some sort of midlife crisis?” Matt asked as Jeremy fetched a cookie.

“Something like that,” Jeremy snorted.

“Should I be worried?” Matt pressed, “Because I fucking am.”

“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him as Ryan took the cookie, “Just, uh, going through some changes.”

“You’re going through puberty again?” Matt muttered dryly, “Finally gonna grow to a proper size?”

Jeremy kicked his ankle while Ryan tittered around his cookie.

**I like him.**

“Don’t encourage him!” Jeremy huffed, as he moved back toward the door, “What’re you doing awake anyway? It’s five in the morning.”

**I was up all night researching. I’m pretty sure I know what dragon it is too.**

Jeremy stepped out before asking what sort it was.

**Something called a Glacier dragon. Ice. Should be easy enough for a fire elementalist.**

“That’s good,” Jeremy murmured, “Go home and rest now.”

**As you command.**

Ryan bowed his head. Jeremy sighed.

**Uh. Good idea, I will do that?**

“Good boy,” Jeremy praised, patting his head, “See you later.”

**Yes, later.**

Ryan flew off and Jeremy watched him go, waving. _I really am having a midlife crisis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t have COVID, I’m just regular sick. Yayyyy


	19. Chapter 19

“Fire elementalists use high emotions,” Gold explained from behind the huge book he was reading, “Anger is top of the list, of course. But extreme happiness, excitement, and mania apparently all work too. So you can try one of those.”

He put the book down and picked up the fire extinguisher, pointing it at Jeremy.

“Alright, think happy thoughts, Wendy,” he instructed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and pointed his palms upward. _Happy thoughts._ He closed his eyes to concentrate. _Cooking, singing, puppies._ Elemental bubbled in his chest, but nothing came from his palms. _Right._ He needed _extreme_ happiness. _Creating a new recipe, singing with mom, playing with cute puppies._ Elemental was boiling and he felt two flames flicker to life on his palms. He opened his eyes.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, “It’s working!”

“Yeah!” Gold chirped, “Keep going!”

_Uhhh._ Jeremy struggled to come up with more. _Uhhh._ The door of the patio slid open and Ryan poked his head out. Jeremy brightened and so did the fire, suddenly surging from his palms in twin pillars. He was immediately blasted with the fire extinguisher and he sputtered as the fire did. 

“O-Okay, okay, you g-got it!” He shouted, putting up his hands to block his face, “S-Stop spraying me!”

Gold stopped.

“You good?” He asked.

Jeremy glared at him as he swiped foam off himself. Ryan came over and offered him a handkerchief. 

“Hey, Peter Pan,” Gold snickered.

Jeremy flipped him off as he wiped his face off. Ryan squeezed his shoulder to get his attention, holding up his phone.

_ How’s it going? _

“Um, good,” Jeremy mumbled, “I can summon it. I just need to figure out how to use it right...I think?”

_ Well, you certainly can’t just wing it, that’s my job. _

Jeremy gave Ryan a flat look and he tried to keep a straight face, but cracked, laughing as Jeremy flapped the handkerchief at him. 

“I hate you!” Jeremy huffed.

“But he gives you pixie dust,” Gold giggled.

“Fuck off!” Jeremy whined, “You’re even worse!”

Gold rolled away, still giggling as Jeremy flapped the handkerchief at his face. 

“Assholes, all of you,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Hey, I’m not doing anything,” Ray protested from where he was laying on the garden bench.

“Yeah, no shit,” Jeremy snorted.

He turned back to Ryan.

“I thought you weren’t gonna be back until later?” He grunted.

_Things cleared up. I thought we should coordinate attacks anyway._

Jeremy frowned at him.

“We were going to train tomorrow, when you were free,” he pointed out.

_Yeah, but I’m free now._

Jeremy noted suddenly that Ryan was pretty sweaty and bloody. He looked tired too, but he was smiling softly at Jeremy. 

“Ry, did you go out of your way to hurry back?” He asked, crossing his arms.

Ryan looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Ryan, don’t put yourself out for me,” Jeremy instructed firmly, “You could get hurt rushing around.”

He sighed heavily.

“Besides, we had a plan,” he muttered, “What’s the point of a plan of you don’t follow it?”

Ryan ducked his head, looking properly scolded. 

“Go clean up,” Jeremy ordered, poking his bloody shirt, “Then we’ll train.”

Ryan bowed his head and hurried off before Jeremy could scold him for being formal again. 

“So now you know how to get your pixie dust,” Gold spoke up, “You just need to figure out how to make the fire into a proper weapon.”

“Like a sword to slay a dragon?” Jeremy offered, rolling his eyes.

“I was thinking maybe a fireball you could throw,” Gold snorted, picking the book back up, “But...it seems like elementalists usually have a base they use to give themselves the idea. Some use bows to fire element tipped arrows, some wield swords alight with element, staffs with...”

He trailed off as he read and Jeremy waited patiently for him to finish.

“You’re fighting a dragon that’ll get holes put in it, right?” Ray suddenly piped up.

“Er, yeah?” Jeremy answered.

“So you need bullet sized fire projectiles,” Ray reasoned, “To fire after Ry.”

He put his hands up in finger guns, pointed toward the sky. He “fired” one then the other, alternating between hands several times before looking back at Jeremy.

“Right?” He grunted.

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Jeremy agreed, “You’re saying I need a gun too?”

“No, well, not exactly,” Ray dismissed.

He turned one of the finger guns at Jeremy and “fired”. 

“You think I should use finger guns,” Jeremy muttered dryly.

“Why not?” Ray countered, shrugging.

“Hm.”

Jeremy looked down at his hand. He formed a finger gun. He braced his other hand under it like it really was a gun. _So fingers and palm are where the clip would be. Which is where I make fire. Okay. Then I would send the “ammo” down my “barrel”._ He closed his eyes, imagining the action. _Yeah...yeah, that could work. But do I just send fire? Gold said we usually use some base._

_ Bullet sized projectiles...  _

Jeremy fished in his pocket for the marble Ryan brought him. _Projectile._ He wrapped his hand around it and pointed his finger gun. _Cock it to bring it up like a bullet, fire to send it out the muzzle. Okay, marble buddy, let’s do this._ He closed his eyes. _Just think happy thoughts, Wendy._

Ryan’s face appeared easily in his mind, lit up, grinning. Laughing at some lame joke he made. Jeremy smiled softly as elemental boiled in his chest. He was filled with heat, brightening as fire swelled in his palm. He cocked his thumb back and the marble shifted up. _Now, **bang!**_

Jeremy’s eyes flew open as the fire burst from his index finger, sending the marble rocketing from him. _Oh shit! Shouldn’t have done that with my eyes closed!_ The marble shot forward into the glass patio door, shattering through it. He leapt up, panicked, to run after his wayward marble. 

“Wait, buddy, come back!” He shouted as he ran after it. 

It burned through a wall as he hurried after it. 

“What the fuck?!” Mogar growled.

Jeremy followed after it to the next room where Mogar was looking up at the next hole, this one in the ceiling, patting his shouldering shoulder.

“Come back, little buddy!” Jeremy exclaimed, “You’re not supposed to just run off!”

“You talking to a fucking fireball??” Mogar wondered wildly.

Jeremy hurried out of the room and up the stairs where he found Roadkill looking alarmed into an open doorway. He looked through to see another hole in the wall.

“Damnit, buddy, you’re making a really bad first impression!” Jeremy huffed as he ran from the room toward the next one. 

“Is he talking to the fireball??” Roadkill demanded.

Jeremy was too busy running after the marble which had burst through Ryan’s bedroom door. And apparently through his bathroom door too. It swung open before Jeremy could burst through it, revealing a very wet, very annoyed looking Ryan. Also largely naked, holding a towel around his waist with one hand while the other was held in a fist in front of him. He opened his fist to reveal Jeremy’s marble.

Jeremy cleared his throat, plucking the marble from his palm. 

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled, trying not to watch the water dripping down Ryan’s torso, “I, uh, guess it requires more focus. O-Or rather _different_ focus. Hah.”

He reached out to touch Ryan’s bare, wet abs briefly. 

“Hah, s-sorry,” he chuckled nervously, “I-I dunno why I did that.”

He stumbled backwards.

“B-Better go,” he chuckled nervously, “Sh-Should probably, uh, c-clean up.”

He stumbled out of Ryan’s room and slammed the door closed. 

** You could’ve stayed. **

The rest of FAHC outside Ryan’s door with frowns on their faces seemed to dismiss this idea.

“Uh, hi, s-sorry,” Jeremy squeaked.

“You alright, coffee witch?” King asked.

“Yeah, f-fine,” Jeremy assured, giving a thumbs up.

“Is Ry alright?” King pressed.

“H-He’s good, I-I think,” Jeremy answered, before turning his head toward the door, “You’re good, right?”

**Since you’re so distracted, why don’t you take a break? Touch me a little lower this time, perhaps?**

“H-He’s fine,” Jeremy choked.

**Or I can touch myself while you watch. You looked like you might like watching.**

“I-I should clean up!” Jeremy announced, moving from the door, “I-I’ll pay for the d-damage!”

**You wanna watch me give you a little show? Want me to jerk off in front of you? Finger myself too?**

Jeremy tripped on his own shoe and nearly face-planted. The whole telepathy thing was going to be an issue, wasn’t it?

“It’s not so bad,” King assured him, patting his back, “Nothing really lit on fire. Mostly just need some plaster, don’t worry about it. We’ll handle it.”

“You guys are pretty kind,” Jeremy muttered as they walked through the mansion, “For a bunch of gangsters.”

FAHC laughed heartily which made him feel better about the little bit of sass he’d dropped without thinking. What a fucking day he was having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Marble, Two Idiots


	20. Chapter 20

_Think happy thoughts and away we go, Wendy._ The image of Ryan standing in his bedroom, only the towel around his waist burst into his mind and elemental went from nothing to a sudden rapid boil. A flame shot up from Jeremy’s palm around the marble, but he held onto it despite it trying to get away. His hand and by extension his arm and body, jerked toward Ryan, making him accidentally sock him right in the guts. Ryan grunted, scowling at him.

“S-Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled, “I’m trying!”

He grabbed his own wrist to pull his fist from Ryan’s guts. _Come on, fire, we don’t want to hurt Ryan, we like him._ His hand jerked forward and he basically tackled Ryan, the flaming marble pulling his hand over Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan grunted as Jeremy squashed him against the ground, laying over him between his legs like he was trying to fuck him again.

“Alright, you little shit, this is not what I meant!” Jeremy hissed at his hand, “But...”

It did mean his element responded to his commands, his thoughts, even if it interpreted them incorrectly. The marble was going for Ryan because Jeremy was thinking that he liked being with Ryan. So Jeremy just needed to make sure when he released the marble, he was thinking the right things. 

** I would hate to interrupt you, since it seems like you’re figuring this out, but you are still on top of me. **

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Jeremy grunted, pulling back.

He refocused, thinking happy thoughts or at least very heated thoughts, until the marble was surrounded in flame again. _Now, little fire buddy, I need you to just hover over my palm, okay? Don’t go anywhere else._ He cautiously opened his fist and the marble hovered over his palm. 

“Yes!” He exclaimed, “I’ve got it! I just have to be very specific before I fire!”

Ryan typed up a note while Jeremy carefully instructed the flame to hover higher.

_Shall we practice coordinating attacks now?_

Jeremy nodded and Ryan gestured for him to follow him inside. He led him down into a basement where there was an arsenal of various weapons behind a very locked door. He unlocked a case with a non-magic Desert Eagle and then led Jeremy down to a firing range. Jeremy looked around in awe.

“Jesus Christ, you guys are like crazy rich,” he muttered.

_Geoff has been alive for many, many years._

“Right, vampire,” Jeremy recalled, “Why are vampires always like thousands of years old? How come you never meet like a young vampire in all the stories?”

Ryan hummed, shrugging as he loaded the gun. 

“I guess the protagonist is usually new,” Jeremy amended, “Maybe that’s all the young representation.”

Ryan shrugged again. Then he handed Jeremy safety glasses and earmuffs. He put on both himself and put up a paper target before typing up another note.

_So I shoot then you shoot. We should try to be as quick as we can._

“Right,” Jeremy agreed.

They stood side by side and Jeremy felt very dumb holding up a finger gun next to Ryan’s real gun. But better dumb than dead, of course. Ryan stopped suddenly, typing up another note.

_ You do know how to aim and shoot, right? You seemed to know your way around a gun. _

“Oh yes, I’m very familiar with guns,” Jeremy assured him, “Well, real ones anyway.”

Ryan nodded and got ready to fire only to stop again.

_ Wait, why are you familiar with guns? _

“This is Los Santos, why do you think?” Jeremy snorted.

_You used to be a criminal._

“Duh,” Jeremy grunted, looking away, “How you think I met Alexi and Matt?”

Ryan started to type something, looking confused then his face cleared.

_ Oh, you mean Axial, your employee. I assumed you were unaware of his background. _

“He’s not just my employee, he’s my best friend,” Jeremy muttered, tossing the marble up and down in his hand, “Really sucks I can’t tell him about this stuff. I mean, what’s the point of having a best friend if you can’t trust him?”

_ Well, if you really trust him, then you can tell him. I think you have a very strong intuition.  _

“Funny, he said the same about you,” Jeremy grunted, “I wonder if that’s part of my magic? Strong intuition?”

Ryan shrugged. 

_ Honestly, I know less than you about all this. _

“Ryan, were you ever someone else’s familiar?” Jeremy wondered suddenly.

Ryan shook his head.

_ No, I was quite close with someone who was a familiar before though. No one ever really expressed an interest in me like that before you.  _

He looked a bit disheartened, suddenly seeming to withdraw from Jeremy a bit. _Oh. It must’ve..._

“It hurt when you found out I hadn’t meant it like that, didn’t it?” Jeremy guessed quietly.

Ryan didn’t meet his eye, turning away before he finally nodded sharply. Jeremy’s heart squeezed painfully and he took Ryan’s hand. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “If it helps, I think you’re the best familiar ever now. And I wouldn’t give this up for anything.”

Ryan’s face was pink as he hesitantly, shyly met Jeremy’s eye. He tapped his chest. _Me too,_ he meant. Jeremy smiled and stood on his toes to kiss him.

**Ryan, I’m so happy to hear that.**

Ryan smiled into the kiss.

~

“I’m the magic equivalent to a metal detector,” Jeremy muttered dryly as he and Ryan hiked Mount Haan.

Ryan shrugged.

“Guess there’s worse things,” Jeremy snorted, “But I dunno...could it really be that no spiritualist has been here before? Surely someone would’ve accidentally found it by now?”

Ryan typed up a note.

_Unless the dragon is using the charm._

“Huh, you know, I didn’t think of that,” Jeremy murmured, “Guess I assumed it was like on a pile of gold or something. More like it was guarding it.”

Ryan shrugged again.

_Just a theory, I don’t actually know if that’s possible._

“No, but it makes sense,” Jeremy assured him, “But how the hell are we going to find it if that’s the case?”

_ Don’t ask me. _

“I was really more asking the universe,” Jeremy grumbled. 

_I find the universe usually knows even less._

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that,” Jeremy snorted. 

They hiked around for a couple hours, Jeremy practicing controlling the marble as they hiked. _Last minute studying for the final._ Jeremy sighed when they finally stopped, dropping down on a felled tree. Ryan sat beside him.

_So nothing, then?_

“Nothing,” Jeremy confirmed, watching the marble move up and down above his palm, “It’s definitely hidden some how. I didn’t feel anything.”

_Maybe your marble can help. If you ask it to take you to the dragon?_

Jeremy frowned.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” he muttered, “But we can give it a go, I guess.”

_Okay, little buddy, we need to find the dragon. If you can, please lead us there._ The marble and the fire stayed hovering above his palm.

“Nope, no magical sensing from my fire,” Jeremy dismissed, “It was worth a shot though.”

He hummed, looking out through the trees. _If I was a dragon, where would I hide?_ A cave, obviously, but Mount Haan was big enough that that really didn’t narrow it down. Though maybe he was thinking wrong. The charm and the dragon were hidden by a _person_ after all. 

“What do you know about the witch who made the charm?” Jeremy asked Ryan.

_ Not a lot. He was very secretive. I couldn’t find much on him. Except he was very selfish and proud, apparently. He refused to let anyone use any of his magical inventions, even if he didn’t use them himself.  _

“Sounds like an asshole,” Jeremy snorted, “But...if he hid his inventions, he’d still want to be able to get to them. How else could he prove he made them? So just some hidden cave wouldn’t cut it. After all, a cave-in could close it off. He’d need to be sure he could get in.”

_ Yes, I see how natural phenomena would be a problem. You wouldn’t want to put it just anywhere if you intended to have it for a long time. Especially in San Andreas. One particularly strong earthquake and the whole thing could collapse.  _

“Earthquake!” Jeremy exclaimed, grabbing Ryan’s sleeve, “Ryan, you’re a genius! We have to get up to the summit!”

He leapt up, dragging Ryan along as he started hiking back to the trail that led up to the summit. 

**I don’t understand. The summit is higher now than it was then.**

“Yes, but I bet you it’s still the highest point!” Jeremy chirped excitedly.

**I suppose that makes sense, but why does that matter?**

Jeremy stopped and grabbed Ryan’s hands, grinning.

“Ryan, if you wanted to hide something from me, what would you do with it?” He asked, bouncing excitedly. 

**I’d put it up out of reach. Which wouldn’t be very difficult.**

Ryan’s face cleared in realization.

“He didn’t hide it in the earth!” Jeremy started.

**He hid it in the air!** Ryan finished.

He suddenly gripped Jeremy’s face and kissed him firmly. 

**You beautiful man, _you’re_ the genius!**

“N-No! You said the thing!” Jeremy protested.

Ryan silenced him by peppering him with a dozen more kisses until he finally relented.

“Okay, okay!” He huffed, shoving Ryan’s face away, “I’m the genius! Cut it out, you’re slobbering on me!”

Ryan grinned triumphantly.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan’s chin jerked up and he smirked.

**Damn right, I’m adorable.**

Jeremy shook his head, exasperated.


	21. Chapter 21

When they got to the summit, Jeremy knew immediately that he’d been right, because he could sense magic there. He pressed his palm over aether in his chest and closed his eyes. _Alright, buddy, let’s see what we can find._ He drifted, feeling around him for the entrance. 

The entrance was nowhere to be found. Or rather, he couldn’t find the exact location of it. He knew it was there, not it was sort of like the doorknob on the underground door. It wasn’t solid yet. Or it wasn’t solid to _him._

“Jesus, this is hard to explain,” he muttered.

He brushed his hands through the aether magic, trying to find the right spot, not a hundred percent sure what exactly he was looking for. Maybe there was nothing to find? Maybe this was a red herring? The other witch did seem a bit paranoid, it didn’t seem crazy to say he’d have a diversion to ward off any would-be thieves. Unless he made this seem like a red herring to ward off thieves, but it actually was the right place. 

“What?” Jeremy grunted.

Ryan made a confused noise.

“Sorry, not you, I’m what-ing myself,” Jeremy snorted, “I think I’m losing it a little.”

Ryan made an agreeing noise and Jeremy opened his eyes to flip him off. 

“You’re not helpful,” he grumbled.

Ryan pointed at himself and then pointed up.

“I mean, if you don’t mind?” Jeremy asked hopefully.

Ryan put his fist over his heart and bowed, then fluttered into bird form to fly up above them. He flew around in an ascending spiral, but didn’t seem to find anything. He dropped back down and turned back human to shrug unhelpfully. 

“Oh boy,” Jeremy sighed.

He closed his eyes again to keep searching. _If this is the way, there must be some trick, right? This whole magical quest has been trick after trick, there must be something. Unless there’s nothing._ Jeremy sat abruptly, bringing his legs up and burying his face in his knees. 

“I’m so fucking tired of this!” He huffed, “I got out of the life for a reason! I’m tired of anxiety! Tired of fighting! I just want to make coffee and-and make people smile! How is this fair?!”

Sudden steam burst out of him and he let out a scream of frustration into his knees.

“And this!” He cried, “I’m so fucking tired!”

** Master, please- **

“Don’t call me that!” Jeremy screamed, another burst of steam puffing out of him, “How many times do I have to tell you?! I just want to be your boyfriend, not your master!”

** You...want to be my boyfriend? **

“Duh!” Jeremy shouted, “You think you’re my pixie dust just because I like using you or something?!”

** Pixie dust? **

Jeremy fizzled out, frustration replaced by embarrassment.

“I...my happy thoughts I think for the fire,” he mumbled, “They’re about you.”

** Oh. **

Jeremy looked up as Ryan cleared his throat. He was blushing, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

** If...if I needed happy thoughts, I’d think of you too. **

Jeremy blushed, looking away.

** So... _could_ we be boyfriends then? **

Ryan looked over at him in surprise and Jeremy sheepishly met his gaze. Ryan smiled softly.

** Of course, it would be my pleasure. **

He bowed his head, hand over his heart. A lightbulb went off in Jeremy’s head.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, legs dropping from where they were hugged against his chest, “That’s not formality at all, is it? That’s just how you confirm things!”

Ryan ducked his head sheepishly.

** I tried to tell you it’s just a common gesture for bird shifters. I...I _did_ give you the book. **

“Oh, the one on bird shifter behavior and...oh, Ryan,” Jeremy mumbled, “I’m so sorry. I’ve been scolding you for it...I’m so sorry! I haven’t even opened the book either. I’m sorry!”

** It’s okay. You didn’t know and you’ve been busy. **

“And what about calling me master?” Jeremy pressed.

** This is what we call humans that we like, most often the ones who give us food in bird form. It’s traditional as part of the exchange between birds and humans. Though technically it can be considered formal, it’s usually more a term of endearment. I’m... **

He was blushing again, not looking at Jeremy as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

** I’m saying you are my favorite human. **

Jeremy blushed again too. 

“Well, you’re my favorite bird,” he returned.

Ryan looked up at him, smiling softly and shaking his head.

** Yeah and how many birds do you know? **

“About 30ish?” Jeremy answered, “That’s how many ducks are in the pond by my house.”

Ryan gave him a flat look.

** So I’m beating ducks. What an achievement. **

“Congratulations,” Jeremy laughed.

** Anyway, let’s get back on track. What’s the problem? **

“I can feel the magic, but I can’t find anything solid,” Jeremy answered, “There’s no focal point, I guess?”

** Does there have to be?  **

“I mean, how else would we get in?” Jeremy wondered, “Unless it’s like a grav lift?”

He tapped his chin.

“Actually, we might be onto something,” he muttered, “You know how I keep moving when I’m drifting? It’s because I’m reaching for something, so my physical body tries to get as close to it as possible. Or at least I think that’s what’s happening. But I don’t know if it’s restricted by what’s physically possible. I mean, I don’t know if my body can float. I guess I’ll give it a go though.”

Ryan gave him a thumbs up. Jeremy closed his eyes to drift again. He reached out and his fingers brushed over the airy magic around him. He turned his focus upward and reached for the magic much higher. _And away we go?_ He felt himself lifting, but he couldn’t tell if his physical body was lifting or not.

** Oh, holy shit, it’s working! **

Jeremy’s eyes snapped open and he dropped the foot he’d risen with a grunt.

“Fucking ow!” He huffed, rubbing his tailbone.

Ryan laughed at him and he flipped him off. 

“That was _your_ fault, by the way!” He accused, “You distracted me!”

** Seems like you are not cut out for monk life. Meditation is sort of their whole deal. **

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him.

“Nyeh!” 

**The picture of maturity.**

“Anyway, you need to be quiet so I can get up and not die by accidentally falling much higher up,” Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan frowned, looking up into the air above them.

** How will I get up? **

“Hentai,” Jeremy suggested.

Ryan’s head slowly turned back down and he gave Jeremy a very dry look while Jeremy tried to stifle giggles.

** We’re never getting this charm. **

“Yeah, probably not,” Jeremy laughed before sobering up, “But I guess...hang out on my shoulder again?”

** I will crush your tiny body. **

“I meant as a bird, jackass,” Jeremy snorted.

** Yeah, I know. **

Ryan laughed, dodging as Jeremy batted at his arm.

“We really are never getting this stupid thing!” Jeremy whined.

Ryan fluttered into bird form and landed on his shoulder.

** I think we’re slap happy because we just became boyfriends. **

“You know what? Probably,” Jeremy agreed.

Ryan rubbed his head against Jeremy’s cheek and Jeremy pet him, smiling softly.

** I’m really happy. **

** Me too. **

Ryan chirped.

** Let’s go. **

** Let’s do it. Hang on tight. **

Jeremy closed his eyes and drifted again. And away we go. He reached, focusing on the magic above them, picking a point and then a higher one when they got to that one. It didn’t take very long before he made it to the entrance. It was a portal. So the dragon wasn’t even there.

They slipped through the portal, sort of tumbling as they went. Jeremy was forcibly shoved back into his body as the world tilted and they were suddenly falling from the portal into a cavern. Jeremy felt lied to. The dragon wasn’t actually in the air. It was just a portal. He didn’t have a lot of time to think about it since they were falling to their possible deaths though. 

_ Splash! _

Jeremy sucked in a surprised lungful of water, except he didn’t. They were spiraling down in a whirlpool, but the water wasn’t water. They got sucked down the whirlpool like a drain and spat out into a scorching hot, lava filled volcano that didn’t burn them. It erupted, blasting them back out and into a tornado that whipped them around, scrambling Jeremy’s brain before flinging them across what felt like several dozens miles of space. They landed with a soft thump and the world seemed to stabilize. 

Jeremy panted heavily, reopening his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and shivering as he sat up and looked around the white landscape for Ryan. He was assuming he’d gotten knocked off him and possibly back into human form, but Ryan was still in bird form, death-gripping the shoulder of his magic armor and swaying. 

** I’m gonna fucking hurl. **

“P-Please don’t,” Jeremy huffed, rubbing his arms, “I-If you do i-it, I w-will. Wh-Where are we?”

** Hell, I’m almost certain. **

“D-D-Don’t be d-dra-ma-matic,” Jeremy grunted as he stood up.

He looked around the snowy terrain and felt a strong pull of magic coming from a cave not too far off. He took a step forward, sinking into the deep snow halfway up his calves. _Oh boy. Here we go._ He was suddenly wishing he had worn more layers than just his magic armor. At least he’d worn the boots for the hiking. He trudged forward, shivering badly enough he was jostling Ryan around.

** Jeremy, you can literally make fire. **

“I-I-I f-forgot,” Jeremy grumbled, “Th-This is n-new to me, o-okay?”

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._ Ryan rubbed his face against Jeremy’s cheek and Jeremy smiled, easily producing twin flames in his hands. His shivering died down and he pointed the fire at the ground to melt a path toward the cave, which mostly worked, though he was more making slushee than really melting it away. Still, they made it to the cave easily and the magic within it nearly bowled Jeremy over as they entered. 

He held up his hand to light up the darkness as he cautiously stepped forward, looking around.

_ Squawk! _

Jeremy jumped as Ryan’s squawk echoed through the cave.

“Fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me!” He hissed, clutching his heart.

** I don’t think anyone’s here. **

“Just because they didn’t react to you?” Jeremy grunted, “Wouldn’t a dragon be resistant to your shenanigans?”

** You don’t know that. **

“Neither do you,” Jeremy grumbled, refocusing on looking around.

The front part of the cave was still and empty, also it wasn’t the source of the magic. The magic was coming from deeper. There was a narrow tunnel leading toward the magic and Jeremy and Ryan glanced at each other before they started forward. 

“This is some fucking horror movie bullshit,” Jeremy muttered as he inched down the tunnel.

** Who’s being dramatic now? **

“Hush you,” Jeremy huffed.

The tunnel wasn’t as long as Jeremy had expected and opened into a spacious cavern filled with glittery lights across the ceiling. The first thing to be noticed was the massive skeleton in the middle of the cavern. 

“So...that’s our dragon,” Jeremy muttered.

** It would seem so. Shall I fly around? See if it’s some illusion? **

“Wouldn’t I sense an illusion?” Jeremy argued as he moved forward carefully.

** Would you? **

“I’m not really sure,” Jeremy admitted, “I just don’t want to separate ‘cause I’m creeped out.”

** Fair enough. **

Jeremy poked at one of the massive ribs with the toe of his boot. 

“Well, I think it’s just dead,” he grunted.

** Told you. No living creatures. **

“I’m still totally creeped out,” Jeremy mumbled, “Also all that training? For nothing.”

He moved between the ribs to cross the cavern and get to the magic on the other side, which he thought was an interesting take on the chicken joke. The magic on the other side was a row of shelves lined with what looked to be hundreds of trinkets he could only assume were the asshole’s prized possessions. Hilariously, above the shelves were burned the words “dragons must eat”. Ryan tittered, clearly amused and Jeremy snorted, shaking his head.

“You know what, I think I’d like this guy, actually,” Jeremy laughed, starting to look over the dusty shelves, “What’s this thing look like?”

** An amulet of a golden four-pointed star with a small mirror in the center. **

“Wow, very specific,” Jeremy murmured, eyes scanning the shelves.

** Well, he had to show people to prove he’d made it. I’ll shift and we can start on either end. Save time. **

“Good plan, Peter Pan,” Jeremy muttered, “Do _not_ ask me why I said that because I do not know.”

Ryan tittered as he hopped off Jeremy’s shoulder to shift. It only took a few minutes and Jeremy found the thing. He passed it to Ryan since he had pockets.

“Now let’s figure out how the hell the asshole got out of this place,” Jeremy muttered, “I seriously doubt there’s a reverse on the elemental highway to hell.”

Ryan laughed and they began searching around the cavern, but Jeremy struggled to pinpoint any specific magical pulse that seemed significant with all the trinkets. _Trinkets. Hm._ He looked over the shelves again. 

“Maybe one of these is a quick exit?” He suggested, “Anything stand out?”

Ryan brightened and gripped Jeremy’s hand to pull him over to one of the shelves he’d searched earlier. He pointed out what looked like a compass, but the purple needle inside was spinning continuously and the bottom inside had a swirly purple design almost like a portal. Jeremy looked at Ryan who was smiling, nodding excitedly. 

“Good job, I think you’ve done it!” Jeremy chirped, patting his head, “Good boy. Now you should shift and hold on, just in case it’s automatic, okay?”

Ryan was pink faced, smiling like sunshine as he nodded agreement. He shifted and hopped onto Jeremy’s shoulder.

** Ready. **

Jeremy nodded and reached out to take the compass. The second Jeremy touched it, he felt magic pulse from it. Aether pulsed back, nearly throbbing as it reached out to the compass. But they didn’t move. Nothing happened. This was an activation thing. Like when he fixed Ray’s connection. The compass needed him to do something to it. He needed to give aether a command. He closed his eyes and drifted. _How do I make the compass work?_ Aether pulsed and the words appeared.

“Send me,” Jeremy whispered.

The world blurred, he jerked forward, and then he started falling. From the portal, toward the summit. _Happy thoughts, Wendy, happy thoughts!_

“Oh ffffff-!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are my whole deal.
> 
> New stories are an angsty Jeremy/Ryan fic and a fic where Jeremy gets fucked by slimes. And also humans. But it’s mostly slimes. I really have no one to blame but myself for that one.


	22. Chapter 22

Jeremy fumbled, trying to connect to aether and quickly catch himself on the magic around him. _Aether, buddy, I need your help!_ He was falling to toward the ground too fast, he couldn’t focus well enough. _Plummeting. Sinking. Dropping._ The ground was getting closer and closer.

“Stop!” He shrieked, squeezing his eyes closed and throwing his hands out as though to brace himself.

He grunted as he abruptly stopped, jerking to a halt midair. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the ground now only a foot or two away from his face. He blinked in surprise.

And then he fell. He huffed out a grunt as he landed face-first on the dirt. Ryan tumbled off his shoulder, squawking indignantly. 

** Couldn’t have figured that out sooner? **

“Last...defense,” Jeremy huffed into the ground, “Just in case...they made it all the way...they wouldn’t get away.”

He was suddenly aching all over more from the magic than the fall, he thought. 

“I’m just going to take a nap now,” he groaned miserably.

Ryan pecked at Jeremy’s shoulder.

** No can do. We must go on home now, Wendy. **

“No, ‘m sleepin’,” Jeremy grumbled.

A flutter of wings signaled Ryan shifting and he nudged Jeremy until he rolled over onto his back. Jeremy grumbled under his breath about being bother as Ryan put one arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees. He hoisted him up and started back down the trail.

“I can probably walk,” Jeremy muttered, burying his face in Ryan’s shoulder.

** Probably. **

“Ryan, now that everything’s over,” Jeremy mumbled, “Are you still going to hang out with me?”

** You are my boyfriend. Of course I will. **

“Oh, right, forgot about that,” Jeremy murmured.

He put his arms around Ryan’s neck and snuggled closer. 

** I’m so glad this is over. **

** Me too. You deserve some rest. **

** I’m gonna do that now. **

** Go ahead. I’ve got you. **

** I know. **

Jeremy closed his eyes as Ryan rubbed his cheek with his own. 

**Sleep well, master.**

~

“And now I’ve got the charm and I’m safe,” Jeremy concluded.

He pulled the necklace from his shirt showing the charm attached to the yin yang necklace Ryan had gotten him. Matt stared at him a moment.

“This is worse than a midlife crisis,” he finally muttered, “You’ve actually lost your mind. And you, you’re encouraging it!”

He gestured at Ryan angrily. Ryan clicked at him, annoyed before turning to Jeremy.

**Shall I shift? Will that help?**

“Yeah, I think we both better prove ourselves,” Jeremy agreed, “Give me a moment to get super sad-angry.”

Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes. Jeremy focused on Matt not believing him. It hurt. After all they’d been through. After Jeremy had prefaced the story with asking Matt if he trusted him and Matt insisting that he did. _Why don’t you believe me?? You really think I would lie to you??_

Jeremy raised his hands as elemental bubbled up in his chest. Steam burst from his palms and wings fluttered next to him. Matt made a surprised noise and Ryan landed on Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Matt’s surprised expression.

“Well, do you believe me now?” He grumbled.

“Obviously yes,” Matt snorted.

Jeremy waved the steam away, glancing at the new gray swirls reaching toward his elbows. 

“Wow, I’m not sure I’ve done steam alone on purpose before,” he commented.

** I think this is a first, yes. Can I have my cookie now? You said I could have cookies when we got back. **

“So impatient,” Jeremy huffed, moving around the counter to retrieve a cookie, “You know. I could rebrand this place to appeal to witches and their familiars. Since I know so many recipes that can be eaten by humans and animals.”

Ryan hopped off his shoulder to the counter to eat his cookie.

** Won’t that attract unwanted attention? **

“But if I’ve got this,” Jeremy pointed out, lifting up the charm.

“You ever feel like a third wheel?” Matt grumbled, “Try being around people who can talk telepathically.”

Ryan tittered around the cookie.

** I like him. We should teach him how to make magic weapons now. **

“He thinks we should teach you how to make magic weapons,” Jeremy relayed to Matt.

“Oh, you did say you got a magic deagle,” Matt recalled, “Can I see it?”

Ryan shifted on the counter and popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth. He unholstered the gun and handed it over.

“Also you’re like really pretty, by the way,” Matt added as he took the gun.

“Watch it,” Jeremy warned, moving closer to where Ryan was sitting on the counter.

Ryan laughed, patting his head.

**Don’t worry, master. You have no competition from the twink, I assure you. I like muscles.**

He moved to squeeze Jeremy’s bicep and Jeremy instinctively flexed.

“Good news, I’m absolutely stacked,” he answered, grinning widely.

Ryan grinned back, running his hands up Jeremy’s arms.

**Yeah, you are. Can’t wait to have you throw me around a bit.**

Jeremy blushed.

_“That_ I’m not sure about,” he chuckled nervously.

“Again: there is someone else in the room,” Matt spoke up.

**You sure?**

Ryan smiled softly at Jeremy as his arms rested around his neck.

**Because I can’t see anyone else.**

Jeremy smiled back, warmth spreading through him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Surprise ending?? I thought I was gonna continue, but...I didn’t want to ruin the non-angst and I couldn’t think of any way to progress without angst, so...
> 
> Anyway, check me out on Twitter @1stworldmutant and follow the pinned tweet to find out how to donate to get exclusive stuffs from me. May your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
